


Scrap Metal

by itscalledbisexualcrisis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscalledbisexualcrisis/pseuds/itscalledbisexualcrisis
Summary: “What do you mean you’re leaving?”Hiro hadn’t even taken off her coat yet. And here was her fiance telling her she was leaving for Ba Sing Se.Hiro broke off her engagement to Kuvira three years ago and left Zaofu. All she wants is to live her quiet life in Republic City, away from her haunting past. Kuvira's catching up to her, but is she going to find what she's looking for? Or is she only going to reveal the secrets Hiro kept hidden from her all these years?
Relationships: Asami Sato/Original Female Character(s), Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean you’re leaving?”

Hiro hadn’t even taken off her coat yet. And here was her fiance telling her she was leaving for Ba Sing Se. Kuvira finished packing up her last suitcase. It was all set: she was going to stabilize Ba Sing Se with Zaofu’s forces. Hiro knew that things were getting bad there since the Queen’s assassination, but didn’t think the Metal Clan would intervene.

“Is this Suyin’s idea?”

“No. It’s me.” Kuvira comes over and wraps her arms around Hiro’s waist. “Suyin doesn’t think it’s a good idea, but Ba Sing Se has been on fire for the past few weeks. Omashu is barely holding it together and the rest of the Earth Kingdom is falling. Zaofu is the only city within the Earth Kingdom that isn’t on the brink of war. We need to act now if there’s going to be any part of the Earth Kingdom left.”

“What about our wedding? We still have so much to plan.” Their wedding was still a few months away, but still there was a lot of planning to do. And Hiro couldn’t handle all of it on her own. “I’m already doing so much with Baatar to revamp the city systems. I can’t plan a wedding alone.”

Kuvira pressed her forehead against Hiro’s. She brushed one of her lover’s stray black hairs from her face.

“I know. Come with me.” This was a second surprise to Hiro. “We can plan our wedding and help bring the Ba Sing Se back, stronger than ever. Then we get married. We can do this together.”

Hiro’s mouth dropped open.

“This is crazy Kuvira.” She broke from Kuvira’s grasp. She walked past her and her packed bags, and towards the living room. “Why are you only telling me this now? With only a couple days worth of notice!”   
“I wasn’t sure if I was going to do it. Not sure if I had enough of the security force on my side. But I do, Hiro! I have the majority of the people of the Metal Clan on my side, why don’t I have you.”

Kuvira followed her and plopped down on the couch. Her arms spread out on the back of the couch with her legs slightly spread. Even in sweats and a messy ponytail, Kuvira was gorgeous. Hiro always hated how Kuvira could look so effortlessly beautiful no matter the situation.

Hiro dropped her bag next to the coffee table. She sighed and rubbed her temples. This isn’t how she wanted to come home after a long day of coding and fixing systems.

“I’m always with you,” Hiro sighed. She fell on the couch next to Kuvira, immediately curling into her waiting arms. Kuvira turned her head and dropped a kiss to her pouting fiance’s head. “This is just so sudden. You’re not really giving me time to think about this. Plus Zaofu isn’t exactly in paradise either.”

Although it was the safest city in the world, they couldn’t guarantee they were safe from attacks from rogue Earth cities.

“I know,” Kuvira breathed in Hiro’s hair, loving the gentle smell of lavender shampoo mixed with her natural scent.

“Maybe I can visit you later on? Give me a couple weeks to get things sorted out here in Zaofu, and let me come out to see how things are going,” Hiro suggested.

“It’s not a vacation, Hiro. Things are going to get difficult. I can’t just have you visiting randomly as I’m trying to save a nation,” Kuvira gently stroked her face. “I know this is overwhelming at the moment, but you’ll see. And when you’re ready, you come out and join us. ”

Hiro looked down. She didn’t like the idea of being away from Kuvira for an unknown amount of time. But she also didn’t like the idea of leaving Zaofu. It had been her home for so long now. And she had told Kuvira how the chaos of the Earth Kingdom was scaring her. She couldn’t just up and leave into the unknown like Kuvira can. No, that wasn’t like Hiro.

“You’re back two weeks before the wedding,” Hiro bargained.

Kuvira smiled gently and nodded.

“I’ll try my best.”

\---

Hiro hugged Kuvira tightly on the deck of the launchpad. The airship behind them was ready to take off any minute now, all they needed was their leader. Their relationship wasn’t a secret in Zaofu, but they were very private people. Kuvria wasn’t the emotional type, but Hiro was always a little more mushy than her partner. She always found small moments in public to hold Kuvira’s hand or sneak cheeky glances. Kuvira was more cheeky with her affection and found new ways to make Hiro blush in public. For the most part, Kuvira just liked keeping her affection more private; she liked keeping Hiro all to herself.

“You call me the second you get there,” Hiro stated. Kuvira wanted to laugh at how Hiro’s serious look was similar to a puppy begging for treats. Her chest swelled with love for Hiro and she realized just how much she was going to miss her partner. The thought alone made Kuvira hold her even tighter.

“I will,” Kuvira whispered. “Stay out of trouble. I’ll see you soon, alright?” Hiro held back her tears. This was all too much, but she needed to be strong right now. Hiro wouldn’t let their last moments together be sad. “I love you.”

Hiro smiled. She knew that Kuvira meant every word.

“I love you, too.” With one final kiss, Kuvira turned away and walked towards the airship. Her second in command, Baatar Jr., was there to salute her before boarding. Kuvira turned around one last time to lock eyes with her lover. Those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes she loved very much. She blew a kiss towards Hiro who returned it immediately with a smile and a wave. In that moment, she vowed that no matter what happened, she would return for Hiro.

Hiro finally let a few tears fall as the airship took off in the sky and disappeared into the night.

\---

“Excuse me. Are you lost?” Hiro jumped at the voice. She was trying to find Suyin Beifong’s office for her second round of interviews for a Computer Analytics and Strategist position.

Suyin was looking to expand her security team and gather a group of young scientists to upgrade their current systems. Hiro nearly choked when she got an invitation to a second interview with Suyin herself, not expecting to even have her resume reviewed let alone speak to one of her childhood heroes. And now she was lost in her hero’s home almost late for said interview.

Hiro turned to see a female guard standing at attention. She couldn’t make out much of the guard except her face, but even Hiro could tell she was very attractive. She was a few inches taller than Hiro and strong shoulders underneath her armor. Hiro blinks and it took a moment for her to realize she was still staring at the guard.

“Yes! Can you help me!” Hiro squeaked. Her high pitched voice and jumpy energy surprised Kuvira. She hadn’t seen anyone like this around the compound before. “I’m here for an interview with Suyin Beifong! I’m kind of lost.”

Kuvira held back a smile. This girl clearly wasn’t a threat, just lost. And very cute. She wore a modest navy blue dress that went down to her elbows and showed off her figure quite nicely. Her short black hair was neatly combed and black framed glasses fit her face almost perfectly. 

“Come with me. I can take you to her.” Hiro smiled widely and followed her.

“Thank you so much!” They walked briskly down the hall, Hiro’s heels clicking down the large hallways. She fiddled with her bag and her nerves started getting the better of her when she remembered she was going to be meeting Suyin very shortly. It didn’t go unnoticed by Kuvira, but she didn’t say anything. They made their way and finally came upon a lounge outside of large double doors. Other candidates sat waiting with their resumes and portfolios in the decorated waiting area outside of Suyin’s office. Hiro breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Kuvira.

“Thank you so so much! I’m so thankful, you have no idea!”

“It’s no problem. Good luck with your interview,” Kuvira answered respectfully. She turned to go back to her post.

She secretly hoped that she would see the cute girl with the glasses more around the compound.

\---

The following years were like a dream for Hiro. She was offered a position in the newly expanded Computer Analytics Department, with a specialty in Strategy and Security. She moved from her small town to Zaofu and start her dream job underneath legendary matriarch Suyin Beifong.

Hiro looked down at a photo of her and Kuvira. It was a selfie they had taken on their first date. Hiro never expected her dream job would come with the second love of her life. Her first was computers and coding, and her second love was Kuvira. After only being on the job for a few weeks, Kuvira asked her to dinner. She would try walking past the security hallway more often on duty and deliver messages personally to the security department.

They had a romantic dinner outside by a pond not too far from the compound. Kuvira had to be ready to jump on duty at any moment, so they couldn’t go anywhere too far. It was a lovely night filled with laughter and gentle touches laid out on a blanket. At the end, Hiro whipped out a polaroid camera and asked a nearby guard to take a photo because “it was a night she wanted to look back on.”

Kuvira and Hiro were both sitting up on the blanket with food spread out around them. Hiro was sitting with her body leaning against Kuvira, who’s hand came and rested on the other girl’s knee to bring her closer. Her other hand leaned on the ground by Hiro’s hip. Hiro had both arms thrown around Kuvira’s neck, pulling her so that their faces were close together. Kuvira was looking down at Hiro with a gentle smile while Hiro smiled widely at the camera. 

It was Hiro’s first time ever going on a date with a woman and she was very nervous at first. Kuvira was older than her and slightly more experienced at 20 while Hiro was 18 when she first came to Zaofu. She was the youngest of her group hired by Suyin, who saw a lot of potential in the young strategist. Although she lacked practical experience, Hiro still had a lot of knowledge for someone so young.

Back home, Hiro would spend hours tinkering with gadgets and different computer systems. She had studied it independently and quickly realized she had a gift. Growing up coding computers, she was inspired by the technological city of Zaofu and how Suyin Beifong built an entire city around progress and innovation. Her passion reminded Su of herself when she first started the Metal Clan, and that was enough for her to take a chance on the young coder.

Now it was three years later. Three long, but beautiful years in Zaofu. Hiro had become one of the Chief Strategists for Zaofu, working directly with Suyin and Baatar Sr. on optimizing security for the city-state. Her skills as a coder and working on different programs have only grown since coming to Zaofu. Suyin had been even more brilliant than she could’ve ever imagined and became her mentor.

In those three years, her and Kuvira’s relationship blossomed. At first there was a lot of hesitation on Hiro’s part. Kuvira made her nervous. The older woman had such a presence that Hiro wasn’t used to. Plus Hiro had just moved to Zaofu and was still getting used to her new life.

Kuvira was patient though. She gave Hiro her space in the beginning. After their first date, Kuvira tried to take things slow. Emphasis on try.

But that’s why now Hiro was going to make an effort. To try for Kuvira and the life they’ve built together.

She looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger. Kuvira had hand-crafted a special metal from a meteorite to create a very simple band with geometric lines etched in. The metal had been smoothed out and shaped to fit snugly around her finger. Hiro wasn’t someone for very flashy things so it was perfect for her.

The telephone rang and startled Hiro out of her daydreams.

“How’s my lovely fiance doing?” Kuvira immediately asked. Hiro could feel her happiness bubbling in her stomach just at the sound of Kuvira’s voice.

“Missing you as usual. How are you?”

“Busy. I won’t give you details, but it's not great.” Hiro could hear the exhaustion in Kuvira’s voice. “Listen, I know I said I would try calling every day, but I just don’t think it's possible. Baatar and I have been pulling in long hours and it’s only going to get worse. You understand right?”   
Hiro’s shoulders fell. Kuvira has only been gone a week. Although she promised to call often, Hiro has only talked to her for a handful of minutes.

“Yeah of course. I know you’ve got a lot on your plate now. Just call when you can ok?” Kuvira lets out another sigh.

“With how things are looking here, we need the lines as clear as possible for fast communications. This is the last time I’ll be able to call you for a while,” Kuvira admitted.

“Oh. I see.”

The disappointment was clear in Hiro’s voice now. It’s not like she secretly waits by the phone every night for it to ring. It’s not like when it does ring that Hiro feels like her heart could explode that they would return soon. Or it goes in the opposite direction and her mind races with the possibility that Kuvira will never come back. It’s not like when she does hear Kuvira’s voice that her heart flutters just like when they first met and she beats herself up for feeling like a teenager again.

No. That’d be ridiculous.

But she couldn’t lie to herself, that even if she only got Kuvira’s attention sparingly, Hiro treasured every moment.

“I can write you letters though? And you can write back?”

“Of course, darling,” Kuvira said fondly. As much as she believed in what she was doing, she missed her fiance very much. She wouldn’t tell her now, but Kuvira knew that she couldn’t have Hiro come out here. She knows that Hiro would be a useful asset here, as she was one of the best strategists of Zaofu. Not to mention, she was also a fairly skilled metalbender. Not as gifted as Kuvira or the Beifong family, but she could give a decent fight while sparring. But to be quite frank, Ba Sing Se is a mess; the last thing Kuvira wanted was Hiro getting caught in a cross-fire. The thought of Hiro getting hurt by some rogue bandits or rebels made her clench the phone tighter.

No. That absolutely cannot happen.

\---

A month had gone by since their last phone conversation. Hiro had been writing detailed letters every week to Kuvira. In return, Kuvira had been writing as well, albeit sometimes short and scribbled, which meant she was in a rush with her responses. Hiro wasn’t bothered though; she was just relieved that Kuvira was safe and able to have some communication with her soon-to-be wife.

The battle on Ba Sing Se has been tricky, but this month has shown formidable progress for Kuvira’s forces. Her name started stirring up more around the Earth Kingdom, as news that a former Zaofu guard had led troops into Ba Sing Se. With a majority of the Metal Clan gone with Kuvira, Zaofu was a little more quiet these days. It left Hiro feeling unsettled some nights sleeping alone.

Suyin didn’t think it was right for the Metal Clan to intervene. Although the rest of the Earth Kingdom had fallen, she was more focused on keeping Zaofu safe than trying to save the rest of the world. Her job was even more important now; she was seen as a beacon of hope for the people of Zaofu. She had to take care of what was left of it.

On the home front, Hiro was assisting in the reinforcement of Zaofu. Within the city-state, they were fairly safe. Since Zaofu was independent from the rest of the Earth Kingdom, the citizens didn’t react the same way as the rest of the cities. Most citizens were more uneasy with how the rest of the world was going into chaos and wanted to keep themselves protected within Zaofu. Which is why Baatar Sr. and Hiro were working a lot to make sure their systems were constantly up to date.

“Come in.”

Suyin was preparing for another speaking event where she would address her citizens about Kuvira’s army. It seemed like all she was doing nowadays was going to meetings and talking to people about Kuvira and their next moves.

Hiro stepped in with a file in her arms analyzing the plans for one of Varrick’s inventions. It was one of the last things he left when he and Zhu Li left Zaofu to join Kuvira. Hiro knew how great of a loss it was when they left, but never mentioned anything to Su. Things had changed so much in Zaofu. The energy in the air was always laced with a somber undertone. The people were getting restless and the rest of the Earth Kingdom was suffering. There was only so much time left before the chaos reached their home. 

“Su, I was just going over one of Varrick’s inventions. We were going to start building a prototype until he left. Should we wait until they return or get started on it without them?” Hiro’s question caught Su off guard.

“Come back?” Hiro was confused and slightly amused by Su’s response, her eyebrows furrowing slightly together.

“Yes? Come back. You don’t think they’re going to be that long do you? Kuvira and I have a wedding in a few months.” Hiro acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Su’s eyes softened and realization dawned on her. With everything going on, Su had neglected Hiro these past weeks. Her husband and Hiro had been working so hard making sure Zaofu was still well fortified. She hadn’t had time to check on Hiro and how she was doing with Kuvira’s departure. And it was quite obvious now to Suyin, that Hiro had no idea what was really going on.

Su cleared her throat, “Sit down, Hiro.”

She did hesitantly. She wasn’t expecting a sit down conversation with Su, especially since she knows Su has a speaking event to go to. Su sat across from her on the other opulent couch in her office. She liked how her office could be cozy, but professional at the same time. There were many memories in this office between Hiro and Su. Lots of meetings and time spent brainstorming ways to improve and protect Zaofu.

Su bit her lower lip before continuing.

“What did Kuvira tell you exactly when she left?” This confused Hiro even more. She knew that they were fighting in the coming weeks to Kuvira’s departure. It was one of their first major arguments and Hiro knew it stressed Kuvira out. She never pushed her or asked for details; just held Kuvira on those nights while stroking her back.

“She said that when I was ready I could join them and that she’d be back two weeks before the wedding. Why? Have you heard something different?”

Su took in a deep breath. Now she really didn’t know who Kuvira was anymore. The girl she raised would never have kept this from her fiance. She knew their relationship very well, and that made Su, even more worried. The fact that Kuvira straight up lied to Hiro, was not a good sign.

“Before she left, we got into one last fight. I-I threatened to banish her - and everyone if they left. Their actions were a direct betrayal to all of Zaofu’s beliefs and it would be a dishonor to the Metal Clan and I couldn’t let that go,” Su admitted. Hiro’s heart fell to her abdomen. She clenched onto the files tighter, slightly crumpling it. “They are no longer allowed to come back to Zaofu.”

Hiro found her voice and it came out in a gasp.

“What!” Hiro rose to her feet, looking down at her mentor. Su stayed stern in her demeanor. “Why would you do that? To your people? To Kuvira!”

“They betrayed Zaofu. We don’t want traitors in our city.”

“Isn’t that also against our beliefs? Aren’t we supposed to be a welcoming, progressive city? Banishing people doesn’t seem very welcoming to me!” Hiro was on the brink of shouting now with tears welled up.

“They were the ones who decided to leave, Hiro. I was the one who just laid out the facts!” Su argued. “Do you not see what's happening? Do you think they  _ plan _ on coming back here? Kuvira isn’t saving Ba Sing Se, she’s conquering it. And it will go on and on until there is nothing left to conquer.”

Hiro shook her head, “Kuvira wouldn’t do that. I know that she wouldn’t.”

Su stood up to her full height, and it made Hiro’s body turn cold. Su may be eccentric and whimsical, but she was also a Beifong. And Beifong’s were fucking terrifying.

“What have you been working on these past weeks?”

“I’m sorry.” Hiro was very confused as to where her mentor was going with this.

“All of these fortifications and updates. What do you think it’s for?” It was a rhetorical question. Hiro kept silent. She assumed they were for the bandits and terrorist groups gathering around the Earth Kingdom. She thought it was just an upgraded addition to what they usually do. Her eyes drifted to the floor. Without a response, Suyin continued.

“Kuvira looked me in the eye and told me that she didn’t care about being banished because she was going to come back one day on her own terms. What does that sound like to you? To me it sounds like she’s threatening to take Zaofu down, too.” Su walked around the table and put both hands on her shoulders. “Hiro you have one of the most brilliant minds I’ve ever met. But you are naive, and now is not the time to be blind. Kuvira left. She tricked you into thinking she would return and is slowly tricking you now into joining her conquest. If you have any values Zaofu has taught you, you’ll know that you have to walk away.”

With that Su gave Hiro a final stern look before leaving her office. The door shut loudly and it made Hiro jump. Tears streamed down her face. There was just so much to process. Kuvira was banished? She threatened Suyin? She...lied?

Hiro shakily walked to Suyin’s desk, picking up the phone and dialing the number Kuvira had given her. Her free hand leaned on Su’s desk for support. It rang a few times but no one picked up. Hiro dialed two more times before finally someone picked up.

“Kuvira!” She didn’t realize how shaky her voice had become.

“Hiro? What’s wrong?”

It was Baatar Jr. Why was Baatar answering Kuvira’s office phone?

“Where’s Kuvira? I need to speak with her. Now, Baatar.” He put her on hold and Hiro waited for one long agonizing minute.

“Hiro, darling? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Hiro couldn’t tell if the feeling in her stomach was of relief or nausea.

“Why didn’t you tell me Suyin banished you?” Even a longer silence from the other end of the line.

“Darling.” Kuvira inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been more transparent about the circumstances.”   
“What about our wedding?” Hiro hated sounding so pathetic. She couldn’t help it, she was caught off guard and scared. Suddenly the office seemed very empty and she felt so small amongst everything.

“We may have to push it back a bit,” Kuvira admitted. “Look, there’s something bigger going on here Hiro, there’s a lot you don’t understand.”

“Then talk to me! Tell me! I’m your fiance, I’m going to be your wife,” her voice broke. “We tell each other everything. What’s going on that you’re keeping from me?”

Baatar Jr. cleared his throat, alerting Kuvira’s attention. He gestured to his watch, indicating that their urgent conference was starting soon.

“Darling, I’ll explain everything, I promise. Right now though I have to leave. I love you.”

With that the line went dead. A quick and abrupt end to what Hiro thought was an important conversation. She shakily put the phone back on the receiver and slid down to the floor. Curling herself into a ball, Hiro let out a shaky sob.

This was all too much. She had no idea how serious Kuvira was about saving Ba Sing Se. Or, as Suyin put it,  _ conquering Ba Sing Se. _ And now there was no wedding?

She ran out of the office to vomit in the nearest toilet she could find.

\---

Hiro packed one suitcase and headed out to Ba Sing Se. She was prepared to be with Kuvira and stick by her through this whole mess. If Kuvira couldn’t return then Hiro would go to her. On her way out, she thought about saying goodbye to Suyin and Baatar Sr. They’ve given her so much over these past few years, but Kuvira needed her now, even if she didn’t realize it. Her fiance was in a dangerous predicament and she wasn’t going to idly sit by and let Kuvira take it all on herself. Suyin clearly didn’t want anything to do with Kuvira and her movement, so telling her wouldn’t make a difference.

Upon arriving to Ba Sing Se, things were indeed a lot worse than what Hiro had expected. The Metal Clan had started in the Upper Ring and slowly moving towards the Middle and Lower Rings, seizing control at a steady pace. Hiro’s mini airship was seized upon arrival by metalbenders. When she exited the plane with her hands up in surrender, she was relieved to find familiar faces from Zaofu.

They were shocked, not expecting her arrival, but immediately led her to the main airship where their leader was staying.

Hiro stood outside of the metal door. After being escorted to her lover’s office, suddenly Hiro had cold feet. What was she doing here? Nearly weeks after their argument and no message from Kuvira, and Hiro had driven herself insane.

After her confrontation with Suyin, Hiro was a mess. Her work was slowing down and she found it harder to concentrate. Especially since now she knew she was building technology to keep her own fiance out. Followed by many sleepless nights clutching Kuvira’s pillow and sleeping in her lover’s clothes, made her heart grow sadder. She couldn’t take it any longer and made the paramount decision to join Kuvira instead of missing her. But...maybe she should’ve called first instead of mindlessly flying into a war zone. Oops.

Would Kuvira even want to see her? The thought alone scared Hiro. She was always sure of Kuvira’s feelings and where she stood in their relationship. Kuvira was loving and attentive. She worked with logic and analytics, always planning her next step. She was careful with her emotions and focused on her partner more than anything. Meanwhile Hiro was emotional and bold in the relationship. She was impulsive and hot-headed, sometimes with uncontrollable emotions. She would always encourage Kuvira to take a break from work and stay an extra five minutes in bed. Hiro knew her better than she knew herself. She knew when Kuvira was stressed, when she was upset, and oh, when she was angry. Everyone knew when Kuvira got angry. She wasn’t the type to explode. Instead she was quiet and piercing which made her even more intimidating.

Hiro jumped when the door suddenly opened and came face to face with Kuvira for the first time in nearly two months. Kuvira was shocked, then when the realization hit that it was actually Hiro standing in front of her, she felt a rush of emotion overwhelm her. She quickly pulled Hiro into the room with her, slamming the door behind them.

Hiro found herself pressed tightly between the metal door and Kuvira’s body. Their lips crashed in a kiss of passion and longing. It may have only been two months apart, but fuck did it feel like it was years ago. Kuvira pulled the back of Hiro’s head, tangling her hands into her bun and exposing her neck for Kuvira’s mouth to leave hot open kisses. Hiro hissed and needily ground her hips trying to get any sort of friction. Kuvira pressed a leg between Hiro’s thighs, making Hiro moan softly. Fuck, she’d missed this. The feeling of grinding into Kuvira’s strong thigh sent delicious chills through her body.

Kuvira chuckled and pulled back slightly to press their foreheads together.

Hiro’s hands were still gripping onto Kuvira’s shoulders, clawing for her lovers body to feel any inch of skin she could under the clunky armor. Stupid green uniform.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Kuvira cooed. One hand came down to stroke her cheek, a gesture that turned Hiro’s legs into jelly. “Well you certainly weren’t on my to do list today, but we can change that.”   
Hiro blushed and buried her face into Kuvira’s neck. She placed gentle kisses around the area, pulling down the leader’s collar to give her more access. Her teeth occasionally nipped at her neck creating a searing pleasure through Kuvira’s body. Hiro smirked; she still knew every spot that made Kuvira squirm.

“What can I say? You didn’t think you’d keep me away that easily, did you.” Kuvira felt a pang of guilt go up her spine and held on to Hiro tighter.

“We have a lot to talk about.”   
“I know, but right now I don’t want to talk.”

Kuvira didn’t need to be told twice.

\---

Hiro lay panting across Kuvira’s metal desk. Her sweaty skin was sticking to some papers while the rest were spread across the floor. Sitting up, she looked around the room. It was pretty bare. Not much to look at, plain walls and filing cabinets with a wall of windows behind the desk. Kuvira moved around the room, tugging on her pants and shirt. She tied her messy hair back into a low bun. Hiro leaned up on her elbows, still naked on the desk. 

The sun was setting, casting a warm orange glow around the room. Hiro admired how the sun reflected off of Kuvira’s body, her toned arms and broad shoulders looked absolutely ravishing. Don’t even get Hiro started on Kuvira’s back; if she could she would kiss every inch of her muscled back. Kuvira glanced over at her and when she noticed her lover staring, she smirked and walked over.

“Don’t give me that look. You know what it does to me,” Kuvira purred and gripped Hiro’s chin to look each other in the eye. Her thumb rested dangerously on Hiro’s bottom lip. Hiro reached up and pulled Kuvira by the neck for a coy kiss.

“I know,” Hiro whispered against her lover’s lips, making Kuvira groan. She forced herself to pull away from Hiro and throw a shirt at her.

“Tease,” Kuvira tutted. “You’ve already made me miss a meeting today, I don’t want to miss any other work I have tonight.” Kuvira finished getting dressed, making sure to adjust her hair again and make sure she looked as presentable as possible. Hiro started putting on her own clothes while pouting.

Kuvira paused while adjusting her collar in the mirror, seeing Hiro in the background quietly putting her clothes on. She knows that although they just spent an hour pressing each other on every possible surface in Kuvira’s office, she knows there’s a lot they need to talk about.

“Are you staying?” Hiro finished dressed and turned to Kuvira, the older woman’s eyes studying her carefully. Hiro was suddenly very aware of how distant they were standing across the room from one another.

Hiro slowly walked up to her, cupping her face with both hands gently.

“Yes,” she answered. “I’m with you. All the way.”

Kuvira broke out into a smile and kissed her again, this time a deep kiss. Hiro was here. As much as she wanted to protect her, it was clear to Kuvira that the best place to have Hiro was by her side. Kuvira could keep an eye on her and protect her closely without worrying about Zaofu for the time being. That would be later.

But right now Hiro was with her! She already had plans in mind to have Hiro’s office set up next to hers and to get her up to date on everything. Hiro’s mind was out of this world: the way she is able to code and create a security system was very sexy to Kuvira.

Which meant her army is only going to get stronger. She had everything she needed now.

“I love you, Hiro. So so much.” 

\---

“What are you doing here.” It wasn’t the welcome Hiro was expecting when she decided to visit her fiance. Just like usual, Kuvira was behind her desk looking over a map of the world. Her desk has only grown in the past three months.

Baatar Jr. was with her also studying the same maps. He fixed his glasses and tried to ignore Hiro’s presence. They were never friends exactly. They worked on projects together with his father over the past few years, but Hiro never really found him all that interesting. That’s why it surprised her when she found out Kuvira chose him as her second in command. Baatar apparently shared the same passion for the movement as Kuvira, and they worked closely together now to make their shared dream come true.

“Nice to see you too, darling,” Hiro answered sarcastically, using her own nickname against her. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders in waves, after letting it out of a bun she wore all day. She flicked it off one side of her shoulder carelessly, not caring that Baatar Jr. was sneaking glances. “You said you were coming to bed over an hour ago. I got impatient.”

She sat in one of the chairs across from the large round desk and crossed one leg over the other. Baatar glanced up but said nothing from next to Kuvira. He tried not to look at Hiro too long as she was only wearing a short robe. The ‘Great Uniter’ herself was standing directly across from Hiro, still not looking up from her work.

“I’m working. Baatar and I are figuring out the next moves. We’re thinking of taking the western coast first before backtracking through to the east. We’re very busy, Hiro,” Kuvira clipped. Hiro glared daggers at the top of Kuvira’s head. Baatar lifted his head completely, now staring down Hiro.

“It’s very important, Hiro,” Baatar chipped in. “Kuvira and I have a lot of decisions to make before we send out the forces in the morning-”

“Baatar, get out.”

Now that got Kuvira’s attention. She finally looked up at her fiance, the annoyance she was trying to contain on her face was wavering. Baatar, shocked by Hiro’s aggressive tone, started packing up papers right away. He wasn’t afraid of her per say...but he had never seen Hiro mad before and he wasn’t interested tonight.

“Baatar, stay.” Hiro raised an eyebrow at Kuvira’s voice. She was assertive and rough, staring Hiro down in a challenging way. It's as if she was daring Hiro to defy the commander’s order.

Meanwhile Baatar hesitated. Things weren’t so sunny with the iconic metalbending couple. At least a few times a week Baatar can hear fighting coming from their hallway. It ranged from everything and anything nowadays. It started with small things about missing dates and not seeing each other, from what Baatar remembers, then transitioned into fights about Kuvira’s decision to continue unifying the Earth Kingdom after Ba Sing Se. As Kuvira’s second in command, while also assisting Kuvira in the unification, he was also her most trusted confidant. Sometimes he thinks even more trusted than Hiro sometimes.

“I’m going to see myself out for the night,” Baatar gently said. He scooted past Hiro and on his way out, “I’ll send the troops their orders and head to bed. Try to get some sleep tonight Ku, we have an early start tomorrow.”

The door shut behind him.

“You didn’t mention leaving,” Hiro pointed out. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward on the table with her elbows.

In any other situation, Kuvira would have crawled between her lover's thighs and stayed there for hours. But Kuvira wasn’t exactly in the mood from being interrupted.

“I would have tonight if you had been patient and waited for me.” She started packing up her files. Hiro rolled her eyes.

“For how much longer?” Hiro teasingly walked around the table and sat on the edge next to the files and papers Kuvira was cleaning up. “You sleep in your offices most days. I hardly see you anymore except in meetings.”

Kuvira didn’t answer, but Hiro pressed on. Hiro was going to try tonight. She was going to mend her relationship, even if it was only a little bit. Even if it was just sex, she and Kuvira were going to have a good night, together.

“Come on,” Hiro encouraged. She tugged on Kuvira’s hands, getting her attention. She may have let her robe slip and show more of her cleavage. Kuvira let her hands move to Hiro’s hips and gave her a smile.

“You sure are needy tonight.” Kuvira’s voice dipped low as she let her eyes rake across her lover. Her hands drew circles on Hiro's hips. This damn robe was so thin, she could feel everything. “You let me finish cleaning up, and I am all yours.”

Hiro smiled before leaning in and capturing Kuvira’s lips with hers. It’s been a while since they’ve kissed like this; lips bruising against one another, hungering for more. And Hiro certainly wanted more. Hiro’s hands traveled to Kuvira’s wasit, trying to pull her in between her legs. Before things got too handsy, Kuvira pulled away to keep her promise to clean up first.

Hiro’s eyes furrowed and held tighter on Kuvira’s waist.

“What’s wrong?” Wordlessly, Hiro reached up and fixed Kuvira’s messed up collar. It was folded crooked.

“Your collar was messed up,” Hiro said, searching Kuvira’s face carefully.

“Thank you darling.” Kuvira gave her another quick kiss before pulling away completely.

In all her years, Kuvira was never sloppy. Never a hair out of place not one wrinkle in her clothing. So a crooked collar was very suspicious. Hiro’s eyes traveled across Kuvira’s body, studying it carefully.

Kuvira quickly noticed.

“What?”   
“Nothing,” Hiro quickly covered up. “It’s just...are you sure this is a good idea? To keep conquering the Earth Kingdom?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes. Of course it came down to this argument again.

“I told you. We’re reuniting it, not conquering it,” Kuvira hissed. “Why can’t you understand that!”

“I don’t like the idea of my fiance who just finished conquering a city to go try conquering more! What’s the point of this!”

Ba Sing Se was conquered in a couple of months. Kuvira’s leadership made a nearly flawless execution and the city was already slowly being rebuilt. Hiro was a key player in rebuilding Ba Sing Se’s original structure and making it better than ever. Her and Varrick were a tag team. Although at times Varrick’s boldness and brashness with inventing were chaotic to control, Hiro enjoyed working with him. She even started dabbling in weapons development assisting Varrick and Zhu Li. Hiro assumed that after taking Ba Sing Se, they could return to Zaofu and beg Suyin for forgiveness. Just one city to stabilize and the rest of the Earth Kingdom could handle themselves, right? Well it didn’t seem that way now with how Baatar and Kuvira were leaving tomorrow for other cities.

It seemed like even now, there were always a few parts of the plan Kuvira kept hidden from her.

“Ba Sing Se is yours. The villages surrounding Ba Sing Se are yours. What more could you want?” Hiro cried out. “Isn’t this enough for you? Aren’t I?”

“This is not about you Hiro!” Kuvira shouted back. “When are you going to stop thinking about yourself and think of the greater picture!”

Hiro slumped into Kuvira’s office chair, tightening her robe around her waist. The mood is officially ruined for the night, she declared.

“I’m going to bed.” Hiro didn’t notice that Kuvira had finished cleaning up. “I’m leaving first thing in the morning.”

Kuvira turned to start leaving. Hiro sighed and looked down at her engagement ring. As the days went on, it started feeling heavier and heavier. 

“You forget what today is?” Kuvira stopped upon hearing Hiro’s question but didn’t turn to look at her. “Or what it was supposed to be?”

“No. Of course not.”   
And with that Kuvira left, not looking back to see a tear fall from Hiro’s eyes. Not acknowledging today was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives just a couple months ago. Neither one of them had brought up the wedding in weeks. And it didn’t seem like anyone would for a long time.

\---

_ Kuvira, _

_ As you’ve probably heard, I left Ba Sing Se. I couldn’t idly sit by as you take over the world. I also couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. _

_ Suyin was right, this is wrong and we shouldn’t be trying to take over the Earth Kingdom. I won’t stop you, but I won’t help you either. I need to do what’s right for me. _

_ And I know about Baatar Jr. I was suspicious about the two of you for a long time, but I hoped it would all go away when we got married or when this whole thing was over. Clearly, I was wrong. _

_ I love you Kuvira. _

_ Hiro _

It was short and to the point. Unlike Hiro’s usual letters that would go on for pages, this one barely even covered half of it.

Kuvira crushed the paper beneath her grip.

Within the envelope, the letter also contained Hiro’s engagement ring.

She was gone. Hiro left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro left Ba Sing Se and Kuvira with only a note and an engagement ring. Her travels end up with her relocating to Republic City and working with Asami Sato of Future Industries. Meanwhile Kuvira is still conquering the Earth Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol abuse, NSFW

Bolin didn’t know what to expect when he was going to Hiro’s office. He needed her approval of final schematics before setting off to join Kuvira in the west. He stayed behind while everyone else left so he could finish up assignments at Ba Sing Se. Bolin didn’t expect to find himself in the middle of the Earth Kingdom trying to restore the nation, but when Varrick came to him with an exciting new job opportunity, how could he resist? By the end of the week he’d be joining the main forces to continue the stabilization process! How cool!

“Hey Hiro, didn’t mean to barge, but-oh suitcases?” Bolin stopped short, seeing two full suitcases by the door. Then his face broke out in a large smile. “Don’t tell me? You’ve decided to come with me! Oh that’s great! Kuvira’s going to be so excited to see you!”

Bolin met her when Team Avatar went to Zaofu to find airbenders. She wasn’t the talkative type, but he could do enough talking for both of them. So when he first came to join Kuvira, he was excited to find out she was also here. He was just relieved to find another familiar face amongst all the soldiers.

“No Bolin.” Hiro sat at her desk, a drink in hand and half an empty bottle of whiskey. Yup, she was definitely drunk. Her words slurred together and her head bobbed side to side. “I’m not.”

Bolin walked over to her, concern written all over his face. He glanced over the bottle and only now realized how often Hiro’s liquor cabinet changes, new bottles seemingly appearing overnight.

“Maybe we should put the whiskey away.” He easily took the glass from Hiro’s hand and placed it far from her on the desk. Bolin wasn’t sure what to do. Sure they’ve shared a drink before, and Hiro isn’t one to shy away from alcohol. But drinking a full bottle of whiskey alone wasn’t normal. Especially since Kuvira had only been gone for a couple days and ever since Hiro has been reserved. She missed more meetings and holed up in her room. Bolin was sent to check on her and most times he found her asleep. They weren’t exactly close so he didn’t want to pry but-

Bolin’s thoughts were cut off by Hiro’s laughter. It was a bitter and empty laugh. He tried laughing along awkwardly next to her.

“Ha ha….what’s so funny?”

“Bolin, when I came here, I mainly only came to be with Kuvira,” Hiro started. She spun her chair in a languid circle. Her elbows rested on the armrests and one hand was twirling her long hair. Her face was flush and her gaze far away, as if she wasn’t here at all. “But I also believed in her. I believed that what we’re doing was right. Now, I’m just not sure anymore if this is what I want; I don’t know if what we’re doing is right.”

Bolin’s eyes grew in shock.

“What do you mean? Kuvira’s saving everyone! She’s restoring and retuniting everyone after the whole ya know the queen and her assasination,” Bolin pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Is she though? The Earth Kingdom has always been the most conservative of the four nations, but is military force the way to go?” Hiro questioned. Neither one could ignore how Kuvira’s use of intimidation was steadily gaining traction and giving her more power. She was a stern leader, and didn’t take lightly to things being out of place. But now with Kuvira gone, all of these questions and thoughts that Hiro had bottled up were coming out. “It’s awful. I feel like I’m betraying Kuvira even thinking about these things.”

Hiro paused and picked up a sealed envelope on her desk.

“I don’t even know if she would care if she knew these things,” she continued. The envelope had her full attention, the green wax seal staring back at her. Bolin crouched down to meet her at eye level. He tried his best to search her glazed over eyes, trying to understand what was happening.

“Are you two ok?” Bolin asked. His hands reached up and held her wrists gently. “I know things haven’t been going well, but I didn’t think they were this bad. And I know, I’m in no place to get involved, but this is worrying me.” He couldn’t help but glance over the bottle again.

Hiro sighs. She doesn’t say anything for a long time. Her gaze travels over to a picture of her and Kuvira on her desk. It was one of the few things she brought from Zaofu; the picture of them on their first date. How could things have changed so fast? How could things have gone so wrong? She bitterly bends the metal frame and it goes flying towards a wall, shattering on impact. Bolin jumped back, suddenly afraid at how unhinged Hiro was.

“Don’t tell anyone what you saw tonight.” She gets up, and Bolin is weary and takes a few steps back away from her. “Give this to Kuvira when you see her. Send her my love.”

And with that Hiro was out of her office, leaving Bolin alone. He looks down at the letter she placed in his hand.

He definitely should follow her and make sure she’s okay. Hell, he should actually be calling Kuvira right now and telling her what happened.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel for the broken hearted girl he saw tonight.

\---

Hiro’s office looked like airbenders had just wrecked it. Papers strewn everywhere, overturned chairs and other furniture, and books knocked off their shelves and across the room. Bolin looked around. He wanted to say he saw this coming when she left him last night. But to see it himself, he couldn’t believe that she actually left. He was the last person to see her before she escaped sometime in the night. The suitcases were gone.

He bent down in the rubble and fished out the photo Hiro had smashed. Maybe because he was always a little sentimental, but he carefully smoothed it out and put it in his jacket pocket alongside the letter. He didn’t understand a lot about their relationship, but Bolin knew Kuvira would want this photo. And maybe it would make her less angry when Bolin delivers the news.

The letter in his pocket felt heavy as he boarded the airship to join Kuvira.

\---

_ Hiro took a sip from her coffee before carrying two mugs into her bedroom. She was humming to herself, casually draped in one of Kuvira’s old shirts. As she entered the bedroom, a smile grew on her face and she took a moment to admire her girlfriend. _

_ Kuvira never slept in. That was a no brainer. Every morning she would get up at 5:00am to workout and shower before breakfast and head out no later than 6:45am to work. It was a routine Hiro was used to by now. Even on her days off, Kuvira got up at the same time and did the same morning routine. Most days Hiro woke up to breakfast and Kuvira reading the newspaper, already dressed and ready for the day. But this one day was different. Kuvira had been pulling more shifts and more time at work. Usually it wouldn’t be a problem for her, but after months of nearly working herself to death with no break, Suyin insisted she take a day off. It was unheard of to Kuvira. _

_ So when Hiro got up she nearly choked at the fact Kuvira was still in bed spooning her. Her lover was dead asleep, snoring loudly next to her. When Hiro moved, Kuvira let out a grunt and held on to her tighter, her face burying into Hiro’s back. Hiro thought it was the cutest sight in the world.  _

_ Even now, it was nearly 6:00am and Kuvira was not waking up anytime soon. She was sprawled out on the bed, her long black hair tangled up. Hiro put the coffee mugs on the bedside table before crawling back into bed. She carefully tucked Kuvira in her arms, letting her head rest on her chest. Even in her sleep, Kuvira’s arms wrapped around Hiro’s midsection, refusing to let go. Kuvira wasn’t a little spoon kind of person. But in her sleep she most certainly cuddled up to Hiro. She adjusted the covers around them before dozing off to Kuvira’s snoring. _

\---

Hiro groaned, her loud alarm breaking her away from her dream.

Her hand lazily slams down on the alarm clock and she rolls herself tighter in her sheets. It had been almost a year since she left Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom. And Kuvira. Her dreams were riddled with haunting memories. Sometimes it was Kuvira, sometimes Suyin and Zaofu, and sometimes her family she left behind. 

She didn’t want to admit it, but she still had a lot of pent up guilt after leaving Zaofu and cutting communication with Suyin. Even after all this time, she was still hesitant to call her old mentor and apologize for abandoning the Metal Clan.

Hiro was used to leaving when things got hard. Leaving her brother and elderly grandmother behind to move to Zaofu was her first big sacrifice. Her parents had abandoned her and her brother when they were young and left them with their grandmother. It was the biggest decision for Hiro when she decided to leave them and move to Zaofu for her dreams. She knew she could never make amends with them. They had cast her out completely after she left. But a small part of her hoped that one day she could at least make it up to Suyin.

The dreams she hated the most were the ones with Kuvira in it. Most of them have memories of the soft moments in their relationship; like bringing Kuvira coffee in the morning and cuddling in bed. Sometimes they turn dark and twisted and she wakes up frigid and afraid. 

She didn’t want to admit that Kuvira still had a hold of her, even after all this time.

She shook her head, and ran a hand across her cropped pixie cut. She needed to get ready and go to work. There was no reason to hold on to distant memories now.

\---

“Asami. I have the newest model for next year’s release and President Raiko’s office just sent the final approval for the last of the network upgrades.” Hiro smiled and placed the paperwork down on Asami’s desk. The younger girl smiled up at her, her main attention focused on a phone call.

Hiro waited patiently for Asami to finish. She sits in the simple chair across from her desk, organizing the papers on it. For someone so smart, Asami can be a mess. Hiro doesn’t know how Asami can find her way around sometimes.

One paper caught her attention. She picked it up carefully. It wasn’t a document or a file, it was a letter to Avatar Korra.

Hiro remembers meeting Korra when they first came to Zaofu. At the time Hiro was busy helping Baatar Sr. on a project, she wasn’t around much to talk to Team Avatar. She knows Asami writes fairly often to Korra as she recovers in the Southern Water Tribe. She doesn’t know if she’s ever seen a letter come through Asami’s inbox from the Avatar though. Hiro places the letter at the top of the neatly organized pile.

Asami hangs up the phone with a sigh, then turning to Hiro with a half smirk.

“You know when I first hired you, I wanted you to be my assistant, I meant as an engineer, not secretary.” She gestures to her now organized desk. “You know you don’t have to do things like this for me.”   
Hiro smiled sheepishly.

“I want to.”

Anyone walking by could tell there was something more than a working relationship between the two women. They’ve only been working together for a few months now, but even Hiro knew there was a strong friendship building between them. She doesn’t let her mind wander outside of the friend zone. She just can’t let that happen to her.

“I also wanted to go over these papers just to make sure everything is in order,” Hiro coughed and broke the tension created by the silence. It seemed to also take Asami out of her daydream. She moved a black hair away from her face and turned her attention back down to her work.

Hiro seemingly came out of nowhere and into Asami’s life. Upon coming to Republic City, Asami was eager to work with Hiro and continue fixing the city. She knows how much Su and the Metal Clan valued Hiro. She also knew Hiro and Kuvira were together back then, but she never asked about Hiro’s past. They only just started getting comfortable around one another in their partnership. There were a lot of questions Asami wanted to ask the beautiful girl in front of her, but she knew it was too soon to push it.

There was no denying that Hiro was beautiful. Her short hair complimented her angled face and showed off her neck. Her dark brown eyes gleamed behind glasses most of the time. Her eyebrows were well trimmed and feathered almost perfectly. It wasn’t fair, Asami thought. Today she wore a flowing skirt that stopped at her knees and a long button up shirt. It fit the curves of her body and Asami had to keep herself from looking too long.

“Yes, of course.” Asami glanced up at her one more time. Hiro was already sorting through the files and preparing to discuss them when she let out a large yawn. “Couldn’t sleep last night?”

Hiro nodded, “Bad dream.”

“Well if you’re not too tired, how about we get dinner tonight after work? Drinks?”

“Yes to dinner, I’ll pass on the drinks.”

\---

Hiro woke up to the unusually sunny room. Her apartment in Republic City was small, and didn’t get that much natural light. Which only meant one thing.

She turned over in the soft bed to Asami’s sleeping face. The blanket was draped over her slender body and underneath she could feel Asami’s arm still wrapped around her body. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, and exhaled gentle snores in her sleep. Memories of last night came rushing back to Hiro: dinner with Asami, Asami offering to drive Hiro home, making out in Asami’s car, Asami taking Hiro home. Hiro moved her hand up and caressed Asami’s bare shoulder. Her boss’s bare shoulder.

This definitely wasn’t in the employee handbook. 

\---

“Do you think about her?” Asami’s voice brought Hiro out of her wandering thoughts. The radio was blaring about breaking news from the Earth Kingdom: Kuvira had conquered another major city and finished the west coast of the Earth Kingdom. She declared she’ll be moving half her troops North to grab some straggling towns. Although some people thought Kuvira was doing a great job of declaring peace, some people thought she was too forceful in her power. Rumors of her spread around the nations. She was really making a name for herself as a tough leader. None of her subordinates dared to cross her and she let nothing go by, even form her most trusted allies.

“Sometimes,” Hiro admitted. They walked out of the cafe together, getting farther and farther from the radio continuing to relay information about the growing Earth Kingdom. They’ve gotten used to this routine now. Asami would pick Hiro up and they would get coffee by Hiro’s apartment before Asami drives them to work. Asami bit her lip, hesitating to ask her next question as they got in the Sato Mobile. She made a note to herself for the next model to have a spot to hold coffee.

“I know you were engaged. You never told me what happened.” Their relationship was complicated. During the day they worked together and kept things professional. Besides fixing the city infrastructure, Hiro was now a full-time employee of Future Industries. Some nights they would get dinner together. More often than not those dinners would turn into sleepovers and Hiro leaving early from Asami’s place the next morning to get ready for work. Hiro never stayed the night ever since the first time they had sex.

Hiro liked what they had going on. She loved exploring every inch of Asami’s body, finding different parts of her thigh to leave hickies and the right amount of pressure just to make Asami squirm under her. Hiro’s teasing drove Asami crazy. She relished how Asami’s lips would trace over her body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She hated how sometimes in the office all she could think about was Asami’s swaying hips and teasing smirks. She could turn Hiro into a puddle with just one glance. It was an unspoken rule that they would never try anything in the office. But the newest Sato Mobile they were test running was very spacious. There’s been a handful of times Hiro found Asami’s head between her clenched thighs as she tried containing her moans in the back seat. Yes, Hiro liked  _ that  _ a lot.

But she knew that this wasn’t enough to satisfy Asami, that Asami wanted more.

“We grew apart,” Hiro answered. “I just want to forget about all of that. I don’t like thinking about the Earth Kingdom’s reunification.”

“You mean...you don’t like thinking about Kuvira.” And Asami realizes that maybe she wanted Hiro to stay the nights at her place. Maybe she did want to wake up cuddling Hiro and not a pillow. Maybe she did want more than just hooking up and going to work the next day as coworkers.

“It’s not like that,” Hiro defended. She sighed. She knew this conversation was a long time coming. Weeks of sleeping together without putting a label on things was only going to last a short time. “I broke off our engagement. Kuvira was cheating on me with Baatar Jr. I left and needed some space.”

“I thought so.” Everyone knew the rumors about Kuvira and Baatar Jr. It wasn’t hard to piece together the puzzle: word got around that Hiro left the Earth Kingdom and people noticed Kuvira and Baatar’s romantic relationship. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’ll admit, I’m still healing from that,” Hiro confesses. Even though it had been more than a year since seeing Kuvira, the pain and betrayal still lingered in her heart. She turns to look at Asami, whose eyes are focused on the road. “Asami I don’t want to lead you on, and I like what we have going on now. But I can’t give you more than this.”   
“It’s okay,” Asami sighs, trying not to let her disappointment show too much and she parks the Sato Mobile in front of the office building. She turns and looks at Hiro. Her green eyes searching her dark brown ones. There was so much she wanted to know about her. Even though they had gotten a lot closer, there was still a wall she was putting up. “I just wished you’d open up to me. I mean, we’re friends right?”   
Hiro smiled. There was a six month gap between Hiro leaving Ba Sing Se and coming to Republic City. She knows Asami was curious about that time, but Hiro never spoke a word about it. She trusted Asami, of course she did. Asami was basically her only friend in the whole city. But maybe some things are better kept secret, even from friends.

“Yeah, of course we’re friends.”

\---

Kuvira didn’t expect anything to happen between her and Baatar Jr. It started when Baatar agreed to join her journey to reunite the kingdom. She was surprised, thinking he would side with his mother, but it seemed like he was also tired of Su’s reluctance in foreign affairs. He was more than eager to help, quickly becoming Kuvira’s second in command.   
He was a big help in getting things in order. While Kuvira was the face of the movement and the main leader, Baatar was working in the back in creating technology and plans. Their partnership was unstoppable, which is how they conquered Ba Sing Se so quickly. When Kuvira mentioned she was moving on from Ba Sing Se to help the rest of the cities, Baatar didn’t bat an eye. He could see her reach in power and was prepared to help their shared dream come true.

So that turned into long nights working together. Baatar found himself waking up in her office some mornings. No one worked more than them, especially Kuvira insisting on always being on the front lines. She would not put someone else’s neck out before herself; she would never risk her soldier’s lives if she wasn’t sure of winning. Some days he would wake up alone to his mess. Kuvira always got up early in the morning even if she spent an entire night working on a project with him. She started leaving a blanket on the couch for him, noticing the amount of time he spent staying in her office.

Occasionally Baatar would get up before her and find her slumped over her office desk fast asleep. Those mornings were Baatar’s favorites. Even in her sleep Kuvira still had furrowed eyebrows and a slight scowl, clearly things still weighing on her mind. And soon enough, Baatar found himself falling for her.

He didn’t think there’d ever be a chance for him. Kuvira was engaged to Hiro and when Hiro joined them, Baatar thought it was all over. There was no way Hiro would leave Kuvira’s side. And Kuvira slept in her room instead of the office. And her office had never felt so cold to Baatar.

But Baatar held on to hope. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of Kuvira’s infidelity. Was it right? No. But did he care when Kuvira straddled him in his office chair? Hell No.

Baatar was surprised at first when it started happening. They would lean closer together in meetings; a brush of a shoulder here and there; innocently moving hair out of Kuvira’s eyes when it got in her face. Then it transpired into hot makeout sessions in closets and locked office hours labeled as “Confidential Meetings”.

So when Hrio left, Baatar thanked every star in the sky for their good graces.

\---

_ Hiro sighed as Kuvira kissed down her collarbone, her teeth grazing across the younger girl’s skin. It was pure torture for Hiro and she groaned. Kuvira’s smirk grew and glanced up at her lover’s face. _

_ “Needy are we?” Hiro groaned again, tossing her head back against the pillow. Kuvira was such a tease, it wasn’t fair. “Don’t worry darling, I’ll take good care of you tonight.” _

_ Hiro wasn’t the type to take charge, especially around Kuvira. Usually she let Kuvira control and lead in the bedroom, being more experienced and all. But something in her switched tonight and she abruptly sat up, easily metal bending her hands out of the handcuffs attaching her to the bed. Kuvira pulled away immediately, surprised and concerned. _

_ “Are you alright? Were they too tight?” Kuvira jumped to help Hiro, afraid that she had hurt her in some way. Instead Hiro answered back by switching their position. She felt the desire to please her lover ignite as she let her gaze travel to Kuvira’s neck. Hiro stradled Kuvira’s hips and held both of her wrists down. She leaned over her and wasted no time in attacking Kuvira’s neck in kisses and bites. It was hard though with Kuvira still wearing her guard uniform. She started to unbutton and bend away the parts of her uniform, needing more skin to suck on. Kuvira gasped. “Well...this is different.” _

_ Hiro pulled away, all of the confidence from a second ago washed away in embarrassment. She’d be lying though if this image of Kuvira didn’t turn her on. Her uniform was disheveled from Hiro trying to rip it off her and hair in a lopsided ponytail. Some bruises were already beginning to show on Kuvira’s neck which made Hiro blush even harder. _

_ “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Hiro apologized, looking down at Kuvira’s abdomen. Kuvira’s hand came up and gently stroked up and down Hiro’s arm, pausing to play with Hiro’s lacy bralette strap. _

_ “Keep going.” Hiro looked up at Kuvira with wide eyes. She was so afraid she had ruined the mood she didn’t notice how Kuvira’s eyes had a spark of desire running through them. Oh, she was turned on and the thought made Hiro’s clit throb. “I’m at your mercy, darling.” _

\---

Kuvira sat up in her bed, back and forehead covered in sweat. Next to her Baatar Jr. turned in his sleep, but didn’t wake up. She had to remind herself that she was in the metal train headed to Omashu on their reunification mission, not her old Zaofu bedroom.

Kuvira wasn’t one to dream a lot. She hardly even slept most days. She blushed, remembering her dream and Hiro. It was the first time Kuvira had let herself be completely vulnerable to her partner, and Hiro of all people. She was always so hesitant and shy when it came to sex, but that night brought a new side out for both of them. 

Kuvira sighed and fell back on the bed.

She remembered Hiro’s curves. Her soft touches. The way she would gasp and moan at the slightest touch. The feeling of her hair knotted under Kuvira’s tight grasp as she guides Hiro’s mouth.

_ Fuck. _

Kuvira got up heading to the bathroom.

She needed a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Asami figure out their strange dynamic. And Prince Wu's coronation comes to Republic City. Hiro sees some old faces.

_ “You have an incredible butt, you know that.” Kuvira turned, her long braid whipping around with her head. She was in the middle of her routine when she was interrupted by a pair of chocolate colored eyes behind light framed glasses. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her muscles were sore. The dance studio didn’t have the best airflow plus staying an extra hour to rehearse made the room quite warm. _

_ Hiro leaned casually against the doorframe, a cocky smirk grazing her lips. She didn’t want to interrupt her, quietly admiring how Kuvira was twisting her body around the room. She had her hands stuffed into her dark green jacket and hair loose in waves after being held in a bun all day. A teasing smile graced her lips. _

_ “Seriously, have I ever told you how great your butt is?” Hiro teased again. Her dress swayed around her knees as she walked up to Kuvira, who grabbed a towel from her workout bag. _

_ “Only a few times,” Kuvira said sarcastically. She turned off the record player that was still playing the song she was rehearsing to. Hiro recognized it as the one that was going to be for her recital next week. “Sorry, did I keep you waiting again?” _

_ “No, I actually got out early and wanted to see if you were still at rehearsal.” _

_ “We finished around half an hour ago.” _ _   
_ _ “And yet you’re still here dancing. Why am I not surprised,” Hiro chuckled. She loved watching Kuvira dance. Along with being an excellent guard, she was a talented dancer. It was something she liked doing in her spare time, and she wouldn’t think of herself as the best dancer. Iit was something that requires focus and precision, but also got her out of her over-analytical mind. And made her very flexible, Hiro thought to herself cheekily. “Come on, let’s get you a shower. You smell awful.” _

_ “What? You don’t like it?” Before Hiro could react, Kuvira already had her arms wrapped around her and smothering kisses on to her neck. Hiro gagged and tried pushing the older woman off. “I thought you liked it when I got sweaty all over you.” _ _   
_ _ Hiro blushed as Kuvira let her go, chuckling to herself. No matter how much Hiro tried to be a teasing asshole, Kuvira was always a step ahead. It irked Hiro to no end how easily Kuvira could get under her skin. _

_ Kuvira paused before reaching down and putting the record player back on. A slow song began playing which confused Hiro. Kuvira turned to her, messy braid and all, holding out her hand. _

_ “Dance with me.” _

_ “Oh no. I do not dance,” Hiro refuted. She was cut off by Kuvira wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling their bodies together. Hiro tried to will away a blush from forming on her cheeks which made Kuvira smile. Her other hand came up and held Hiro's hand, entwining the fingers together. Meanwhile Hiro’s free hand came up and found purchase on Kuvira’s shoulder. _

_ “Stop being cute and let me lead,” Kuvira purred, slowly guiding Hiro. The song played a gentle tune that they could rock back and forth too. It wasn’t anything crazy or intricate that Kuvira can do and she smiled to herself when she saw Hiro looking down at their feet or behind her to make sure they weren’t bumping into anything. “Just keep your eyes on me, darling.” _

_ Hiro looked up at Kuvira and could feel her muscles relax upon seeing her green eyes. _

_ For a moment the two women just admired one another, letting the rest of Zaofu melt away from them. Right now it was just the two of them in their bubble where they could drink in one another. Eventually, Hiro tucked her head down so it was buried in the crook between Kuvira’s neck and shoulder. Even as the last notes of song faded out, they continued to hold onto one another. Hiro’s hands wrapped around under Kuvira’s arms and held her back gingerly. She could feel every muscle and knot beneath her fingertips thanks to Kuvira’s fitted grey tank top. Kuvira’ arms wrapped around Hiro securely, keeping one arm around her shoulders while the other stroked her back. _

_ “You know...I think this would be a good wedding song,” Hiro thought off-handedly. She immediately blushed harder and felt Kuvira’s back tense. “Not that I’m trying to say anything or-or...you know...I know we haven’t talked about anything like that and it’s weird to, like, assume right? Ha, I mean not that I wouldn’t want to but- you know just forget what I said!” _

_ Kuvira caught her off with a smoldering kiss that made Hiro shut up very quickly. She moaned into the kiss as Kuvira nibbled gently on her lower lip. She blinked her eyes open when Kuvira pulled away slightly. Their breaths mixed together with how close they were. _

_ “I couldn’t agree more. It would be a good wedding song.” Her hand found Hiro’s left hand, taking care to memorize every crook and bend of Hiro’s hand. She noticed how Kuvira focused longer on her ring finger. “One day.” _

_ Hiro gasped lightly, searching Kuvira’s eyes. God, those eyes can keep her frozen in time. She loved finding different specks of amber mixed within the green of her eyes. It was honestly her favorite physical feature of Kuvira’s; besides her butt of course.  _

_ “Yeah?” Hiro whispered. Kuvira answered it with a short kiss on the lips. Hiro held Kuvira even tighter, feeling a wide smile grow on her face. _

_ “Yeah, one day.” _

\---

Hiro turned off the radio after finding herself humming to the familiar tune. She got up from her crouched position, lifting the face shield off to wipe sweat off her forehead. She admired her handy work for the upgraded Sato Mobile in front of her, jotting down notes in a small pad.

It wasn’t easy to transition from working on security systems to cars, but hey a job was a job in her opinion. And it was the closest Hiro came to working with technology nowadays. After updating and remodelling the security systems in Republic City, Hiro was left without a job. Zaofu was the most progressive city in the world, and in comparison most places were eons behind and didn’t need a systems analyst. So with nowhere else to go, her primary job now, when not working with President Raiko, had become working on Sato mobiles in the Future Industries factory.

She’s the first to admit her metalbending was rusty, but it was a good change in her pace to help create new parts instead of sitting behind a lab table all day.

She walked to the locker rooms to change before heading out. She was finished for the day, but just needed to go to Asami’s mansion to give her the notes about the new upgrades. Then she’d be home to take a bath and relax for her weekend.

Hiro knocked on Asami’s door and was greeted by one of the servants before heading straight to Asami’s home office. The door was already open, but she knocked lightly on the frame to make her presence known.

“Hey, I was just stopping by to drop these off.” She expected Asami to be working tirelessly like she always is. However Asami was seated at her desk, looking down at an envelope in her hands. Hiro’s entrance broke her out of her trance. She noticed Asami’s furrowed brows and could tell something was wrong. “What’s that?”

Asami stuttered, the letter slightly crumpling under her grip.

“Nothing!” she stammered. Her eyes trail back lovingly towards the letter. Her hands try to smooth it back out, careful not to crumple it again.

Things were awkward between Hiro and Asami for a while after Hiro’s confession. Sleepovers were off the table now, and it seemed like Hiro was spending more time at the factory than the office. Hiro tried her best to keep things professional and distanced from Asami. Most days she walked home from work, politely declining rides from the young engineer and retiring from a long day at work alone. Although she missed having Asami to wake up to, she swallowed any bubbling feelings and chalked it up that she was doing Asami a favor by not getting involved.

“It’s a letter...from Korra.”

Hiro’s eyes widen.

“The Avatar!? That’s great!” Hiro beamed. Upon Asami’s lack of excitement, Hiro’s smile faded. “It’s good right? You’ve been waiting for her to write back for a long time now.”

“I am, it’s just…” Asami hesitates. “It’s been so long since I’ve heard from her. I miss her.”

Asami looked back down at the letter as if it would fade away if she blinked. Hiro walked across the room and put a gentle hand on top of Asami’s shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

“If Korra is anything like how you’ve told me, she’s probably just needed time, nothing personal against you. And I’m sure she’s missed you, too.” With that Hiro left, giving Asami privacy to open the letter.

She was sure that whatever was going on between Asami and Korra would be mended. It was how Hiro noticed small tears in Asami’s eyes as she looked at the letter. And how her hands held it like it was the most delicate thing in the world. And how Asami’s demeanor changed when she spoke the Avatar’s name. She knew those small details all too well. Hiro smiled to herself while walking out of the office building.

_ Good for Asami _ , she thought to herself, genuinely happy for the engineer. 

\---

Asami noticed right away that Hiro was uneasy. It was hard not to notice when it seemed like Hiro never stopped moving. She was a busy woman, but even for her she was excessively working herself the past week.

“Hey.” Hiro looked up from her bustling notebook. Asami almost laughed at how her glasses were slightly lopsided and half of her hair was sticking up. “You want to get lunch today? My treat.”

“I can’t. Thank you for the offer though.”

Asami sighed and walked over, putting a hand over Hiro’s work book.

“You need to stop.” Hiro’s surprised look met Asami’s calculating gaze. “You’ve been doing a lot lately. What’s going on?”

Hiro hesitated, unsure how much she wanted to share with Asami.

After getting the letter from Korra, Asami and Hiro’s friendship returned, but this time strictly as friends. It made both women relieved that they didn’t have to dance on awkward eggshells anymore and could be friends who occasionally got lunch together. 

“Suyin wants to see me. She’s in the city for Prince Wu’s coronation,” Hiro shook her head, remembering the letter she got last week. It was very unexpected and daunting for her to receive a letter from Zaofu. Then reading the letter from Suyin about meeting up before the coronation to talk has given her a lump in her stomach all week. “I don’t even know how she found me.”

Asami looked to the side.

“That...may have been my fault,” she admitted. Hiro’s eyes widened, appalled.

“Why would you do that?” She never mentioned her past to Asami, and immediately felt defensive.

“Suyin and I were in a meeting together a few weeks ago, your name came up.” Hiro thinks back to Asami’s trip to Zaofu last month. Future Industries was looking to expand to create locations worldwide and Asami had been travelling to different Earth and Fire cities to network. “I just gave her your mail address, that’s it. I didn’t say anything else.”   
Hiro sighs, sulking back in her chair.

“I wish you hadn’t done that.” Asami’s face lifts in surprise to see Hiro’s face scrunched up in annoyance. This isn’t how she thought Hiro would react.

“But you’re meeting with her today.”   
“That doesn’t mean I want to. You shouldn’t have gotten involved.”

“I just said that you were working for Future Industries and gave an address. From what Suyin was saying, it seemed like she was happy to have some way to contact you.”

“Which is more than you should’ve done.” Hiro got up and walked around. “I have to get going.”   
“Hiro!”

But Hiro was already out the door and marching down the hallway. Why did Asami have to get involved? Hiro felt uneasy all week about this can of worms, going back and forth nearly everyday if she was going to show up or not. It’s not like she doesn’t want to see Suyin. She’s missed her so much over the years that it leaves an ache in her. But she could never bring herself to reach out due to a mix of pride and guilt. All morning she’s been going over what she was going to say and preparing for the slew of disappointments from her former mentor.

She sighed to herself. No. She needed to do this. She made mistakes and needed to face the consequences. Even if she was only with them for a few months, Hiro’s work contributed a lot to Kuvira’s leadership. And she turned her back on Zaofu and the city that nurtured her gifts. As ashamed as she is to admit it, she helped Kuvira conquer Ba Sing Se and set her up for the rest of her takeover. 

There was already commotion going on in the city for Prince Wu’s coronation. The press flooded the streets around city hall, ready to capture this momentous occasion. Walking down the street, Hiro saw a few uniformed men and women from the Earth Kingdom. Her hands twisted, and she tried keeping focus.

She knew Kuvira arrived yesterday with her delegation and a few members from her army. Republic City was honoring her as well at the coronation for her efforts in unifying the Earth Kingdom. It made Hiro feel uneasy to be so close to Kuvira.

She took a breath and marched forward. The quicker she did this, the quicker she could retreat back to working on the next security wall for the city or testing the newest models for Asami.

Suyin had given her clearance ahead of time so she walked right into the building, which was even more chaotic than outside. People were running around trying to get things situated before the big event and Hiro felt flustered. She looked around anxiously, trying to find Suyin.

Instead her eyes trace the crowd to find green ones already boring a hole into her. Hiro felt her breath catch and she began to sweat. It seemed like they were the only people in the room, in their own bubble. Kuvira’s green eyes were sharp enough to kill. She’s always had a talent for sending a chill in her opponents with just her eyes. She uses it as a tactic to get what she wants and knows exactly how intimidating she could be. Hiro knows how Kuvira can be short tempered and let her anger flare up. But this was different. There was a mix of surprise with anger in her eyes. There was something else though and Hiro could only describe as...pain. The way a deep frown sat on her slightly parted lips and the way her eyebrows pinched slightly together gave it away. Even from far away sandwiched between a crowd of people, Hiro could feel the energy in the room turn cold. Kuvira was radiating with anger that Hiro felt it punch through her and left her gasping. 

“Hiro! Hiro!”

She turned away, head whipping around to see Suyin calling out to her, not that far away. By now a majority of the people had cleared out and she could clearly see the older woman walking towards her. Hiro exhaled and let her chest fall. Her head went back to where Kuvira was previously standing, but she was gone. Frantically looking around, she didn’t even realize that Kuvira had made her escape and the only people left were Suyin and Hiro.

Her mind was reeling as Suyin walked up to her, still shaken about Kuvira.

“Hiro, are you alright? Is something wrong?” She looked up at Suyin’s face and immediately the wash of shame came over her. All of the guilt she’s kept pent up and stored away felt so exposed now.

“I want you to know I’m sorry,” Hiro started right away. Suyin’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I’m sorry for leaving, I’m sorry for never reaching out after all these years, I’m sorry for not trusting you. I am so so sorry for all of the pain and trouble I caused you Suyin.”

Hiro bowed respectfully to Su. She swallowed down the lump rising in her throat and had to hold back wincing when Su placed a hand on her shoulder for her to rise. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

Hiro gasped when Su wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug. Her body was too stunned to hug back and she felt Su squeeze her tighter.

“I was so worried about you,” Su exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. She felt the wash of relief flood her upon seeing her former analyst.

“You’re...not mad?” Su pulled away from her and Hiro was dumbstruck.

“I was,” she admitted. “But after seeing what Kuvira has done, it’s not surprising that she manipulated you into joining her with whatever lies she was telling you.”

Hiro didn’t want to admit that  _ technically _ Kuvira never lied to her about her intentions to unite the Earth Kingdom. That it was Hiro’s own naivety and ignorance to blame. Su continued.

“Then we heard you had left and I thought you were going to come back. I was worried something happened to you when you didn’t.”

Hiro looked down in shame. She gnawed away at her bottom lip, debating if she wanted to tell Suyin everything that happened. She hadn’t shared her past with anyone, and it’s been a long road to recovery since coming to Republic City. When she looks into Suyin’s gentle eyes, she feels emotions tugging at her heart to spill everything and finally come clean.

“A lot has happened since I left Kuvira,” Hiro exhaled a shaky breath. Su nodded as if expecting that response. Suyin had watched their relationship blossom since the beginning. Kuvira was like a daughter to Suyin after taking her in when she was young. She always admired how they balanced each other. Hiro was a lighter energy; quirky and humorous. It countered Kuvira’s darker energy; serious and determined. When they made things official, the first person Kuvira told was Suyin. Of course she had her suspicions for a long time beforehand and was happy for the two. She was the one Kuvira went to when she decided to propose and helped pick out a metal to create the ring. Was she all that surprised when Hiro left one day and stole an airship to join Kuvira? No, but when she heard that her former analyst had left Kuvira, she was concerned for Hiro’s well-being. After years of not hearing from her, she knew this was her one chance to reconnect.

“We can talk about it. Can you stick around for the ceremony? We’ll have more time after.” Hiro glances up at Su wearily, before giving a soft nod. She wasn’t sure if she was going to tell Suyin everything. Hiro had decided to leave the past behind and keep it locked away as much as possible. There was no point in reopening these old wounds. But to be on good terms with her mentor again was tempting. Like it was the first step to getting the closure she needed.

\---

_ Well that was a shit show _ , Hiro thinks. The coronation of Prince Wu turned dark when Kuvira announced her leadership under the Earth Empire. Hiro snorted.  _ Empire? Dramatic, even for you, Kuvira _ . Hiro turns to leave, making her way out of the crowd. A lot of Earth Kingdom citizens and supporters of Kuvira were in the crowd, cheering on their leader. It honestly made Hiro uncomfortable.

A man came up to her and held his hand up to signal her to stop. She eyed him carefully in his Earth Empire uniform. 

“Excuse me, are you Hiro Zhao?”

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“I am one of the delegates from the Earth Empire. The Great Uniter is requesting you to join her for tea this afternoon.”   
Hiro scoffed, crossing her arms.  _ Kuvira was asking her to tea? _ This had to be a joke.

“Oh yeah? And what if I say no?” Her cocky attitude was wiped away by the man’s unchanging demeanor. He wasn’t in a joking mood. And Hiro realizes there’s another man behind her in the same uniform. She eyes both of the men suspiciously before letting out an awkward laugh. “What is this a threat?”   
“We’ve been tasked to bring you to the Great Uniter for tea.” Which translated to Hiro as,  _ you have no choice _ . She didn’t want to make a scene in front of the crowd of people so she nods hesitantly and follows them.

Tea in Kuvira’s presidential suite was not ideal. Hiro had to get back to her work, not like these men would care. She anxiously fiddled in the presidential suite waiting for Kuvira to arrive. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow in the room. Apparently this used to be Prince Wu’s suite until Kuvira came and claimed it for herself. Hiro knows how persuasive Kuvira can be and was mentally preparing herself for the worst.

In Zaofu, Kuvira was the head of the Metal Clan’s guards. Not only as one of the strongest benders, but also clever. She knew how to get out of tricky situations and negotiate with others. She could talk her way out of anything and get people to do things they wouldn’t have otherwise. Hiro felt her palms begin to sweat. That look that Kuvira gave her earlier told her that she wasn’t here for just a simple afternoon tea. Upon thinking about the Great Uniter’s terrifying eyes, Hiro felt fear bubbling up. It seemed almost impossible that she used to love those eyes so much. Those eyes Hiro fell in love with.

Kuvira was charming, hands down. She used to sweep Hiro off her feet with just a look. But she didn’t know Kuvira anymore and Hiro hated that fact. She hated that someone who she thought she knew so well, had turned so dark and twisted.  _ What if it was me? What if this was all my fault? _ She was so drowned in the past she didn’t hear the doors open. 

“Oh good, you’re already here.” She looked up and Kuvira entered and shut the doors behind her. Hiro heard a soft lock and she felt more nauseous. She sat up a little straighter on the couch. Kuvira raised a thick eyebrow at her before offering a small smile. “You don’t have to be so stiff around me.”

She didn’t move and Kuvira walked over to the drink cart. Her hair was pinned back like it usually was and the uniform kept frisp. Fit and put together, as Hiro remembered.

“I know my delegates said we’d have tea, but how about something stronger?” she suggested.

“I’m alright, thank you.”

_ Interesting _ , thought Kuvira. She walked back over with a teapot and two cups on a tray. She set it on the coffee table before pouring two cups. Hiro didn’t let her eyes leave Kuvira for a second. It hurt, to be looking at her ex-fiance, to be so close to her, but Hiro couldn’t trust herself to let her guard down. At first neither of them say anything. Kuvira picks up the hot tea cup, blowing gently.

“Are you just going to stare at me?”   
“Cut the crap Kuvira,” Hiro bites. “I know your games. What do you want?”

Kuvira smirked, cup inches from her lips.

“Feisty,” she grunted. “And here I thought we were going to have a civil conversation. Catch up, like old times”

_ Yeah Kuvira was officially crazy _ , Hiro thought.

“Well your men didn’t really leave room for an option.” Kuvira didn’t bat an eye. Something tells Hiro that Kuvira knew how they basically gave her no say in this meeting. Hiro crosses her arms. “Does Baatar Jr. know you’re here?”

“He’s busy.”

“Well I should really get back to work and I’m not really interested in speaking with you to ‘catch up on the old times’,” she sneered.

Kuvira’s shoulders fall and her demeanor softens and she puts down her cup.

“I’m not here to fight with you, Hiro,” Kuvira says plainly. Her voice is lighter and not as gruff or commanding. “I know things didn’t end well between us-” Hiro rolls her eyes “but I want to move past that.”

“Move past it,” Hiro repeats. She couldn’t believe what Kuvira was saying. “We were together for years. And you just want to  _ move past  _ that? After fucking around with your seccond in command?” Hiro didn’t mean for her voice to raise with every sentence, but she couldn’t help it. The nausea from earlier was hardening to fire in her belly.

Kuvira tensed. She knew the conversation would probably steer in this direction.

“You can think whatever you want about me. You can hate me like I know you probably do,” Kuvira snapped, her anger getting the better of her. “But I didn’t ask you to come here as my  _ ex-girlfriend _ . I want to offer you a chance to rejoin the Earth Empire, no consequences for deserting your country.”

Hiro’s jaw fell. This day couldn’t get more weird. She started to laugh at how ridiculous all of this was.

“You think after everything, I’d want to join  _ you _ ,” Hiro gawked. Kuvira couldn’t be serious could she?

“To me, it seems like a fair deal.”

“No.” Hiro stood up. Her voice was loud, but shaking. Her hands twitched as she tried to hold it together. She could barely stand being in the same room as Kuvira anymore, and she had to break her gaze away. “You can’t just do what you did and then come back years later asking me to be  _ your citizen _ . Are you out of your mind? You’re not even going to try to explain yourself!”

Kuvira felt a tug at her heart as Hiro started pacing around the room.

“We grew apart. It’s as simple as that.” Hiro froze. “There. Is that the answer you were looking for?”

She turned back to Kuvira, tears spilling out of her eyes in frustration as Kuvira scowled. Kuvira said that as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Like it was so easy for her to ‘move past’. She had pictured this conversation with Kuvira for the longest time, what she would say and what the reasons for cheating were. But she never thought Kuvira would be  _ this  _ cold hearted and disconnected towards her. It hurt Hiro more than Kuvira didn’t seem to care about their relationship and how it fell apart.

_ Of course not, she found love. She found Baatar Jr. She didn’t need you anymore.  _

“You’re unbelievable.” Hiro got up to leave, feeling more embarrassment for a lifetime in one day. She started heading towards the door.

“I don’t think you understand,  _ darling. _ ” Hiro’s breath caught in her throat and she stopped. “You will join me, whether you like it or not.”

“Why!” Hiro cried out, turning around to look her old lover in the eye. “Why me! You’re almost done. Everything is falling into your lap piece by piece. You have Baatar Jr.! Hell, you have a whole fucking army out there of supporters! What more could you want?”

Hiro saw Kuvira hesitate before getting up and walking up to Hiro. Their bodies were inches from each other and Hiro could feel her heart racing. She noticed the small details that gave away Kuvira’s age. She was still stunningly beautiful as Hiro remembered. Her nose still sloped down smoothly, but her cheekbones were more defined now as well as her jawline. Eyebrows were well groomed as always, the arch accentuating her assertive nature. Even with all of her anguish and hurt, Hiro felt her heart pulling towards Kuvira. Her eyes were steady, but behind them were flames of amber peaking through.

Kuvira’s fingers brushed along the side of Hiro’s face. Hiro winced as if she had been burned, but either Kuvira didn’t notice or didn’t care. A finger came down to trace along Hiro’s jawline.

“I’ve been more than kind towards you, don’t make me regret it,” Kuvira seethed, the gentleness completely gone from her voice and her tone didn’t match her actions at all. “Whether you like it or not, you’re an Earth Kingdom citizen. That means you belong to my empire. You are my citizen to use as I see fit.”

She let go of Hiro’s face, throwing it to the side. Hiro didn’t realize her body was shaking and she could barely keep herself standing up..

“Get out of my sight.” Kuvira turned her back to Hiro and walked back to the couch. “You’ll join me eventually, whether you like it, or I have to make you.”

Hiro was quick to move to the door, hesitating with her hand on the knob. There’s so much she wanted to know and to ask. Despite all the anger she felt towards Kuvira, she also felt confused and needing answers now more than ever.

No. There was no point anymore. Kuvira wasn’t going to apologize and she definitely wasn’t going to give her the respect or decency for a real answer.

So Hiro ran out the door. And she ran just like she’s always done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudos xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is called to Zaofu to help the city in preparation for Kuvira's attack. Meanwhile Kuvira is only growing in her strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all my peeps in the U.S, this has been an awful week and I wrote most of this drunk on election night so please excuse any spelling errors. Let's all escape to Zaofu for a little bit together shall we?

_ The bath water sloshed around as Hiro got in, sighing into the steaming water. Kuvira smiled while taking off her robe. She got in alongside her lover, so that they were facing each other. It was a small tub but neither minded their close proximity. Their legs tangled together under the water and bubbles. Kuvira reached out to stroke one of Hiro’s calves. Hiro sighed again, opening her eyes to look at beautiful green eyes. Kuvira felt the water easing her sore muscles and she gave Hiro a lopsided grin. _

_ Hiro’s hair was up in a top knot while Kuvira’s was in its usual braid. Hiro reached out and stroked the other girl’s incredibly long hair, taking it out of the braid slowly. Kuvira exhaled, relaxing into the hot water. It had been a long week for her and she was still recovering from the battle with the Red Lotus from weeks ago. From getting blasted by a combustion bender and a flying airbender to saving the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, exhaustion was an understatement. _

_ “You need a haircut,” Hiro observed. _

_ “Yeah yeah yeah I’ll get to it.” She hadn’t even noticed these past few months just how long her hair was now. It reached her mid back at least. Her hands were busy massaging Hiro’s arms, covering them in soapy bubbles. _

_ “Why don’t you just let me do it?” _

_ Kuvira raised an eyebrow and she held back a smile. _

_ “Darling, you’re very good with your hands.” She intertwined their hands together and brought them up to her lips to kiss each of Hiro’s knuckles. “But I don’t trust you to cut my hair. Besides, I thought you liked my long hair.” _

_ “I do. But you’re always saying how hard it is to maintain and to keep out of the way when you’re training” Hiro’s hands travelled to Kuvira’s now wavy hair. It fanned out and around Kuvira before dipping into the water. Her hand scratched the back of Kuvira’s scalp, making her moan. Kuvira leaned into Hiro’s touch as she washed her hair, making sure to carefully get each strand. “What about a bob?” _

_ Kuvira opened her eyes and glared at Hiro who wore a cheeky smirk. She splashed the girl playfully making Hiro yelp before pulling Kuvira by the waist. Their torsos were almost touching now. Hiro’s knees bent awkwardly spread out on either side of Kuvira’s body. _

_ “You’re quite annoying,” she stated bluntly. Hiro hummed and pressed a quick kiss on Kuvira’s nose, making it scrunch. _

_ “You love it though.” Hiro’s hands traced along Kuvira’s body, taking care around her bruises and scrapes. Years of being on the force have marked her up with various scars. Hiro traced a long scar running on the outside of Kuvira’s thigh. “And I love you. Every inch of you.” _

_ Kuvira lovingly cupped Hiro’s cheek, stroking the smooth skin before leaning in and pressing a firm kiss on her lips. _

\---

“I need your help. Rumors are spreading that Kuvira is on her way to Zaofu. We need to fortify the city,” Suyin explained to Hiro over the phone. “You’re the one person that can help us. You know our technology better than anyone else and my husband needs help. Please.”

Hiro gnawed her lower lip. It had been a week since the coronation. Republic City was buzzing with anxiety over the news about the Earth Empire. Hiro kept her head down and tried her best to not think about it. Kuvira’s offer - well more like order - has been swimming in her head. She felt anxious that one of Kuvira’s men would show up at her door or at work one day. But no, they wouldn’t try to kidnap her right? Even Kuvira’s not crazy enough to do anything like that...right?

“I’m more than glad to help, but I haven’t worked on an actual defense system in years,” Hiro admitted. The last thing she worked on were the updates for Republic City. Even though it was recent, they were basic updates that were very outdated. Nothing like Zaofu. “I’m more involved with paperwork and Sato Mobiles nowadays.”

“Please. I’m running out of options. The United Republic can’t get troops out here in time to defend Zaofu. The only choice I have left is to protect my people. Asami has told me how you upgraded Republic City. She said your work was impeccable. I need you.”

Hiro sighed, looking out the window. There was already traffic building up and she groaned internally. She was already late to work this morning and needed to get going.

“I’ll think about it.”   
“Hurry, Hiro. We won’t have much time left.”

Hiro put the phone down, but couldn’t move from her spot in the living room. She wasn’t expecting a call from Suyin only a week after the failed coronation.

Kuvira’s army heading to Zaofu was unexpected. Sure she had threatened that she was reuniting the whole empire, but Zaofu was safe and secure. They weren’t like the other provinces of the Earth Empire starving or running rampant with bandits. Suyin had created a stable government and a well organized agricultural system to keep the people fed and taken care of, and they had long separated from the monarchy. It seemed like Kuvira was getting more power hungry by the day, and she wasn’t wasting any time in taking power.

But Hiro can tell from her short interactions with her, not to underestimate Kuvira. She was already considered a threat to the Republic Nation. More rumors were coming everyday in the papers about her war tactics and reeducation camps for the provinces and towns she does conquer. It made Hiro feel nauseous at the thought of Kuvira torturing people into submission. She knew Kuvira was harsh, but cruel? Suddenly Hiro wasn’t so sure about Kuvira trying to kidnap her.

She also still felt guilty about leaving Zaofu to help Kuvira all those years ago. Along with helping Kuvira, she left Zaofu defenseless. Kuvira had taken most of the troops from Zaofu, thus making it vulnerable to attack.

Another phone call interrupted her thoughts and she picked it up.

“Hey where are you? We have a test this morning for the next model,” Asami’s voice rang through the receiver. Hiro groaned.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll be right there,” she croaked out. Her throat felt dry.

“You don’t sound okay, are you sick?”

“No, just got some news this morning,” Hiro reassured. She ran a hand through her short hair, pausing before continuing her train of thought. “Hey, I’ll explain more when I get there, but I need to take some time off.”

“Oh. I mean that’s fine, but is everything okay?” Asami asked, sounding worried.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll explain more when I get there, but I’m gonna be out of the city for a bit.”

It wouldn’t make the past disappear, but it’d be a step in the right direction to help the city she left behind.

Maybe it was finally time to go back home.

\---

Kuvira stared out the window as the tops of the metal domes of Zaofu began to come into view. She thinks back to when she first approached the city when she was a child when her parents dropped her off with Suyin because of her destructive behavior. In reality, she was still only a child. She remembers how much she resented Suyin and her family when she first came to Zaofu, the feeling of being unwanted and outcast gnawing away at her. Eventually, she grew accustomed to the Metal Clan and even considered it her home in a way. But there was always a part of her that didn’t feel like she belonged. At the end of the day, she wasn’t a Beifong. Even though she was a Metal Clan citizen, she wasn’t actually from there. She was Kuvira, a girl left on her own in a big world to fend for herself. 

She hears footsteps come up to her, but her gaze doesn’t leave the domes.

“Kuvira, we’re approaching Zaofu. We should be there within the next day or two,” Baatar reported. 

“Thank you Baatar.” She feels his arms wrap around her midsection. She leans back on him, letting him take her weight. She didn’t let Baatar show too much affection in public, it wasn’t a good image to project on the new empire. But they were alone in this train car, so she let them have a brief moment of intimacy.

“We’re finally going home,” he sighs. He looks out over her head at the metal domes he also grew up surrounded by. She doesn’t point out how it was a different feeling of home they felt. “It feels like yesterday we just left.”

“Indeed,” Kuvira answers, still partially lost in her memories. All of those fights with the other Beifong siblings slowly crept up in her mind. She smirked at the thought of seeing their shocked faces when she showed up at their front door. “We’ve done a lot of work. I’m proud of where we’ve come.”   
Baatar takes her by the shoulders and turns her around so she’s facing him. His hands gently rub her shoulders, trying to ease the tension around the muscle. Nowadays, she was never relaxed. She told herself she’ll relax once the entire kingdom is reunited under her rule. His face is broken out into a large grin.

“I know you said we shouldn’t be celebrating so soon, but I can’t help it.” He leans down and kisses her forehead, lingering there. “Our dreams are coming true.”

She smiled slightly before turning back around to look out the windows. She knew how eager her fiance could be. But she knew better than to celebrate early. There could still be many things that could go wrong and she knew Zaofu wouldn’t be easy to conquer. She had an obligation to her people to reunite all of the Earth Kingdom. She had an obligation to herself to return to Zaofu as a winner. She couldn’t let Suyin win because in her mind, if she let Suyin and Zaofu go, Kuvira would never live down that shame. There would always be a part of her that itched for it, the need to have full control. And Suyin would never be a complacent leader, even if Kuvira left Zaofu alone. It would always be a thorn in her side, until she knew she had it.

While she was stressed, she knew Baatar was eager to return for other reasons. Every night he discussed another aspect of their upcoming wedding with fervor. Kuvira had more things to focus on, so she let Baatar do most of the planning which he didn’t put up a fight about. It didn’t surprise her anymore that Baatar was always eager to please her. It was something she found endearing to watch.

In the reflection of the window, her eyes met Baatar’s as the domes grew larger in the distance. Below them, they could see the dark green tanks and soldiers rolling up towards the massive metal structure.

“Welcome home, Kuvira.”

\---

Hiro kept her head downcast towards her lap the entire train ride to Zaofu. Getting off the newly remodeled train, she stepped off the bronze train and on to the sleek metal platform. The air was different than Republic City; clear and crisp on the open air platform as a few passengers got off. Hiro walked to the transport station that would take her straight to the center of Zaofu and at the gates of the Beifong estate.

After over three years, she couldn’t believe she was returning. The city seemed to have only gotten shinier and larger since her departure. Although things had noticeably changed, she felt at ease in her surroundings. Zaofu was just built differently than the rest of the world; there was a constant buzz of electricity in the air that made Hiro feel at peace. The city was also surrounded by looming mountains, creating its own pocket in the world. While someone else might feel claustrophobic or overwhelmed, it made Hiro feel right at home.

But she couldn’t swallow the anxious bubble building in her stomach as she got closer to the Beifong estate. She let herself observe Zaofu and old memories pop up. From her seat at the window, she saw figures already standing there waiting on the platform for her stop. It was getting darker out now and the domes have already closed for the night. Hiro was lucky to get on one of the last transport stations and she was the last one in her car. Upon closer inspection she realized it was Baatar Sr. waiting there. 

Her face broke up in a wide grin. She worked with Baatar Sr on many projects. Suyin was her mentor, guiding her in life and shaping her up to be the best version of herself that she could be. But Baatar Sr was her boss and she learned a lot of trade skills from the architect. Sometimes his inventions overlapped her department in security and they’d brainstorm together, testing his latest creations. Baatar Sr was one of the most intelligent men that Hiro’s ever met and someone she had the utmost respect for.

“Hiro.” Immediately Baatar Sr wrapped Hiro in a big hug. After a moment of initial shock, she hugged him back. Besides his salt and pepper hair, he hadn’t changed one bit. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“You too, Baatar. I’ve missed you, and Zaofu,” Hiro admitted. It was the first time she ever admitted out loud that she missed home. And saying those words made her realize just how nostalgic she had been. “Where’s Suyin?”

“She’s inside waiting. It seems that we’ve received a message from Kuvira.” Hiro was surprised.

“I thought Kuvira wasn’t coming for another few days?” Hiro asked. Baatar Sr frowned and shook his head.

“I’m afraid we underestimated her. Her army has marched here and are outside the gates right now,” he murmured. “We’re going to hear her out in the morning, but I’ve been working this whole day in preparation.”

Her heart dropped to her stomach.  _ No.  _ She was too late. For a split second Hiro thought about running back on the transport and going back to Republic City. Even though she told Asami about what was happening and got on the quickest train to Zaofu, it wasn’t enough. Kuvira was  _ here  _ and with an army. There was no use. No one else was coming and Zaofu was going to be taken just like the rest of the Earth Kingdom.

But then Hiro looked around her. The tall sleek metal buildings jutted out around her and the metal dome encased them in a bubble of protection. The memories from earlier came back and she realized how quiet everything was. These people didn’t deserve to be conquered. They were safe and living their lives here. It was their home; It was her home. She was tired of running, of avoiding responsibility. She may never forgive herself for leaving Suyin, but she wasn’t going to let anyone down this time. This newfound confidence drove down her fears and anxiety about herself. She couldn’t wallow anymore. She had three years to let the guilt eat her up, but now she was going to act. She was going to protect Zaofu, at any cost.

“Well that means I need to get to work,” Hiro said. Upon Baatar Sr’s surprised expression, she continued. “If I’m going to help, I’ll need you to catch me up.” Baatar gave a short nod and a smile, leading her inside.

\---

“I’m not giving up Zaofu. I don’t care if you’ve brought your entire army!”

“Su I didn’t bring my army to threaten you. I wanted to show all what your son and I have accomplished.” Kuvira genuinely didn’t want to come into this meeting with ill intentions. She wanted to attempt to reconnect with Su and get her to join peacefully. Of course she knew Su was going to be difficult. Bringing Baatar Jr. and Bolin were her ways of trying to relate with the Beifongs. If she had any chance of getting Zaofu peacefully, this was the only way.

But as she looked around the room, it didn’t seem like that was going to be the case.

“You must realize what you’re doing is going against everything your father and I tried to teach you.”

“Son you belong here.”

Kuvira didn’t react, but inside she was seething. Even now, after all that she’s done they still didn’t take her seriously. They didn’t respect her or what she was doing. She should’ve known that all Su would care about is Baatar Jr’s wellbeing. They had no idea how difficult these past few years had been. She was the one who had to bring Zaofu soldiers together to go to Ba Sing Se, and she had to lead them around the Earth Kingdom these three years.

And everything she did, Baatar was behind her every step of the way. He was just to blame for everything as Kuvira was, in her mind.   
“Why? So that I can go on living in your shadow?”

“Don’t say that. Can’t you see she’s brainwashed you?”

“Ha!” she couldn’t help herself. “I didn’t brainwash him. I set him free. And now he’s accomplished more with me than he ever could’ve with you.” She did a lot of things, but she didn’t brainwash her people. And it wasn’t wrong, Baatar never would’ve accomplished anything substantial within Zaofu. Just like the rest of Zaofu; all this cultivated talent is wasted here for the Beifongs. The world needed to experience a fraction of what Zaofu had, and it wasn’t fair for Su to keep it all hidden away in this pocket world. 

Kuvira zoned out as Bolin tried to ‘sell’ the Beifongs on the Earth Empire. It was his turn now, seeing as Baatar was only antagonizing his family further. Being in this room brought back a lot of old memories for her. And standing around people she grew up with who were supposed to be her family left a bitter taste in her mouth. All those years growing up around rich children in the same house, but realizing she would never be accepted by them. Especially Opal. They had the rockiest relationship growing up together. They would constantly get into fights when they were little over the most trivial things. Suyin always reassured her that Opal would come around to having a sister. It never happened though and as they got older, they ended up walking the same hallways as strangers. It didn’t bother Kuvira. At least she wouldn’t admit it did.  _ She was supposed to be my sister, instead I was her burden. I was a burden for all of them. _   
“Hiro? You’re here too?” Bolin asked, bewildered. Kuvira whirled around and sure enough Hiro was there standing in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded. She was on her way back to the lab, when her curiosity grew upon hearing shouting coming from Suyin’s office. “Well...this is kind of awkward.”   
“Sorry for interrupting,” Hiro stuttered out, backing away from the door.

“No Hiro, stay,” Su commanded. “You were smart enough to leave them, please tell Baatar what he’s doing is wrong.”

“Mother how many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing wrong with me!” Baatar argued. Kuvira put a hand on his shoulder before handing him a stack of papers. They were the terms for Zaofu to join the Earth Empire. 

“We’ll give you all some family time to talk things through. You have twenty-four hours to join the Empire, or we take the city by force,” Kuvira said matter of factly. She turned to Baatar. “Meet me at the transport station when you’re ready. And please,” she takes one last look around the room, “take _ all the time _ you need. Come, Bolin.”

And with that she walked out of Suyin’s office, closing the office doors behind her. Bolin trailed after her, a worried look on his face, but he kept quiet. Now it was only the three of them in the hallway and the silence was deafening. 

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Kuvira admitted. Hiro glared at her, not budging in her stance.

“Same here. I didn’t think you’d ever want to come back to Zaofu.”

The tension between them was high and Bolin began to shift uncomfortably from behind Kuvira.

“I’m gonna...head back on my own, if that’s okay!” he quickly added on to the end. Kuvira gave him a curt nod and he was bolting down the hallway towards the exit. It was followed by another short pause and both women watched each other very carefully.

Kuvira had gotten a good look at Hiro back in Republic City, but now dressed in casual slacks and a short sleeve shirt, she couldn’t help noticing how well they fit Hiro. She was never the type for business casual attire, more so preferring her overalls and work boots. And Kuvira could also tell that she seemed tired. The bags were clear under her eyes as well as how her face seemed riddled with fatigue. Her short hair was held back by a bandana she tied around, but it was coming undone.

“Well...it seems that Suyin has accepted you back,” Kuvira said carefully. “You must be right at home.”   
“I’m only here to do work,” Hiro answered. “I’m protecting everyone from  _ you _ .”

Kuvira smiled and crossed her arms.

“Me? What, because I brought reinforcements as a back up plan? It wouldn’t be wise of me to come unarmed to an armored nation like Zaofu, would it?” she teased. It only made Hiro clench her fists in irritation and Kuvira noticed. Maybe she could have some fun with the young woman. “Plus, if I knew you were here, I would’ve worn my nicer uniform.”

Hiro choked on her breath.  _ Was that flirting she sensed?  _ And sure enough Kuvira had a shit eating smirk on her lips, amused at Hiro’s flustered state. 

“Quit playing your games. They won’t work on me.”

“I’m not playing any games. You all make me out to be the villain, but I’m just trying to help everyone,” Kuvira shrugged. She takes a step closer to Hiro, backing her into the wall. She could see the wavering in Hiro’s eyes and she submitted under Kuvira’s green piercing eyes. “I meant what I said. You will join me, one way or another.” If Hiro lost focus, she could swear she could feel Kuvira’s hot breath fan her face.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think the Great Uniter was obsessed with me,” Hiro shot back. “Trouble with Baatar? Or are you just bored of using him?”

“Baatar is a grown adult. He can make his own decisions. He doesn’t need me or his mother to tell him what to think,” Kuvira defends.

“I’m sure you persuaded him in your own manipulative way,” Hiro spat. Kuvira sighed, taking a deep breath to control her anger. She didn’t want to have an all out brawl in the middle of Su’s house. Especially since it looked like they would be getting nowhere the peaceful route. 

“It was three years ago,” Kuvira affirmed.

“Yeah well, I never forgot.” Hiro closed her mouth immediately, clearly not meaning for those words to slip out. It was too late though, the truth was out.  _ I never forgot about us. _ It made Kuvira pause. Hiro’s shoulders sagged and for a moment let her guard fall. “You might’ve forgotten, or maybe you don’t care, but just because it was years ago, it doesn’t change how you hurt me.”

Kuvira could only stare blankly at Hiro and take a step back, clearly not expecting that kind of reaction from Hiro. She’s seen Hiro at her highest and lowest points. How when she got very excited or passionate about something, she would bounce on her heels in child-like wonder. Or how when she was sad she would curl into herself and get even more impossibly quiet than usual. But this was a different type of low. She said her words with defeat laced through it and broke her gaze from Kuvira, as if ashamed.

“I didn’t forget.” And it was true. How could Kuvira forget about Hiro? How could she forget about her first love, who looked so small in front of her now. “I meant what I said. We grew apart, we wanted different things. There was a lot going on and I’m not proud of some of the things I’ve done. I never wanted to hurt you.”  _ I thought it was going to end up with you. _

The thought crossed Kuvira’s mind so fast that it startled her and she needed to take another step away from Hiro. She hadn’t had thoughts like that in a long time. They came often when Hiro first left, but she thought they had all gone away. That all the past feelings towards the other woman had faded and been replaced with her love for her country and Baatar. And Kuvira quickly forced herself to push down the doubt that crept up. She couldn’t have thoughts like that. She was with Baatar, and they were so close. She couldn’t ruin it all now with stupid old feelings.

Hiro hesitantly glanced up at Kuvira before brushing past her to walk down the rest of the hallway. Her eyes trailed after her and as Hiro retreated further down the hallway, Kuvira’s racing thoughts also subsided.

\---

That night Hiro kept busy at the workstation, trying to find any holes she might’ve missed in Baatar’s schematics. Documents littered around the tables in a unusual mess. She wasn’t messy, but now with the time ticking she could only feel flustered. She slides out a keyboard from one of the machines and starts typing new codes and programs into it, double checking work she knows she’s already looked at. She can’t help it. Suyin and the twins had left, and she was anxiously waiting for them to return. It had been a few hours, and she reassured she would be back by the morning. But Hiro definitely couldn’t sleep, so instead she worked.

A bead of sweat dripped down as she realized she needed to go to one of the domes and check the mechanics herself. As soon as Baatar brought her to the estate, she got right to work. She worked nearly all of last night and all day after the meeting with Kuvira. She brushed away any time Baatar asked if she wanted a break. She needed to correct her mistakes, and there was no time left. She needed to focus on making sure Zaofu would be protected and use every second she had to save it.

Hiro made her way outside and towards the edge where the dome was. The construction was a marvel to her, and to make it more safe seemed impossible. Baatar’s design was nearly flawless.

Then she remembered who the enemy was and she started climbing up the ladder, tool belt strapped around her waist. She was so focused she didn’t notice Korra walking up and climbing alongside her.

“Hey, need a hand?” Hiro was shocked, but recovered, gripping her tools tightly. Down below near the house, Baatar was seated on the steps lost in thought. He paused working when Su left, too overcome with anxiety to even try to work. Jinora and Opal were arguing not far away about what to do. Hiro felt bad for Opal. She was close with her mom, so it only made sense she wanted to help. But from what Hiro knows about airbenders, it was highly inappropriate to incite violence.

“I’m okay, thank you though,” Hiro responded. Korra nodded, but stayed on the platform as Hiro opened a panel of wires. She began working on them diligently.

“So...I wanted to ask you. What should I be worried about with Kuvira?”

Hiro was so surprised she almost electrocuted herself on two wires.

“W-What?” Hiro stuttered.

“I mean, Su told me about you two,” Korra started. Hiro paused momentarily in her work, but her eyes trained on the wires before her. “You seem to know her pretty well. Is there anything you can tell me about her?”

“Why do you want to know? Aren’t you trying to take her down?” The lump settled in Hiro’s abdomen at her own words.

“I talked to her today. And I’m having doubts. Kuvira seems like she really cares about doing the right thing,” Korra reasoned. Hiro snorted, shaking her head and going back to her wires.

“Well that’s your first mistake,” Hiro spat. It caught Korra out of her thoughts. “Don’t underestimate Kuvira. She’s a master manipulator. She knows how to act sympathetic to get what she wants, but the second she doesn’t get what she wants,” two of the wires sparked wildly in her hands and Korra flinched, “she destroys it.”

Korra kept quiet, letting Hiro’s thoughts settle in. Hiro didn’t stop working until she was done and putting the panel back in its place.

“If you really want my advice, I’d say to get it over with,” Hiro confessed, the harsh reality settling into her shoulders. At this point she hardly noticed Korra there. After these past few weeks, she hated admitting it. She knew Su confidently wanted Kuvira destroyed, but Hiro held out hope that Kuvira was redeemable. “Believe me, Avatar Korra, it isn’t something that’s easy for me to admit. And you also have to believe me when I say, Kuvira had good intentions at first. Part of me truly believes that there’s still some good in her. I mean fuck, I was engaged to her. But maybe Suyin was right, maybe this is the only option.”

Before Korra can answer the crackling of the loudspeaker rang out around them.

“Attention citizens of Zaofu. Your leader, Su Beifong, attempted to attack me tonight while I slept, ignoring the terms of our truce. Luckily, I now have her and her assault team in custody.” It was Kuvira’s voice echoing throughout the night. Hiro’s eyes widened and she turned to Korra, who was also shocked at the news. “Rest assured that I will not take revenge on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu, unless your remaining representatives meet me outside the city at dawn to offer the full and unconditional surrender of your city. That is all.”

The loudspeaker cut out and they heard Opal calling for Korra’s name on the ground. Both of them clamored down the ladder to the other three at the steps.

“Korra! Korra, you can't let Kuvira get away with this! We have to go break out Mom and my brothers!” Opal pleaded.

“I agree. There’s no telling what Kuvira will do to them,” Hiro chimed.

“What  _ you _ need is  _ sleep _ ,” Baatar commanded from next to her. His voice made Hiro jump. He had been so quiet ever since Su and the twins left that it surprised her.

“But-”

“No,” he firmly said, gripping both of her shoulders. “You’ve worked nonstop ever since you got here last night. You need to rest. That’s an order.”

Hiro sighed, but knew better than to argue. And now that he had mentioned it, Hiro could feel her body calling out for a bed.

“I’ll wake you up tomorrow once everyone is home safe,” Baatar reassured. Hiro bit the inside of her cheek anxiously. Korra put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face the Avatar.

“Jinora, Opal, and I will go talk to Kuvira at dawn, and, maybe, we can work something out. I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep the peace,” Korra comforted. Hiro nodded hesitantly before heading into the house, walking past Huan, Meelo and Ikki as she did.

She didn’t even have time to process her anxiety because as soon as she hit her bed, she knocked out right away.

\---

Kuvira was enjoying herself more than she thought she would. She’s been planning on the Avatar’s return, but didn’t expect her to be so weak. Granted, Korra looked like shit in Kuvira’s opinion, with the peasant Earth Kingdom attire and frizzy hair. This definitely wasn’t the same Avatar she saved all those years ago in Zaofu from the Red Lotus. No, the girl in front of her now was sloppy and tried to fight with guttural strength than actual tact or thought.

Kuvira was always a gifted fighter. It’s how she moved up ranks with Suyin’s guards so quickly. She was one of the youngest guards ever to be promoted Captain in Zaofu and was wildly talented from a young age. Some even considered her one of the best metal benders of her time. She dedicated a lot of her youth to training and improving her gifted skillset. Although she trained under Suyin, who studied a more progressive and newer form of bending, Kuvira spent a lot of time studying old techniques as well. She kept herself grounded and alert, while also making sure to have complete awareness and control of her surroundings.

Not one foot out of line. Not one rock out of place. It was all about control.

For her, she expected more from Korra. Even with all four elements at her disposal, she could still barely land a decent hit on the Great Uniter. It was sad to watch really, but for Kuvira, it just drove her ego up. Here she was sparring with the Avatar, master of all four elements, and she barely broke a sweat.

Dare she say it, she was having  _ fun. _

“Come on, Avatar, get up! Show me what you've got!” she challenged smugly.

“No! Stay back!” Korra groaned, directing her attention to Opal standing behind Kuvira. “I can handle this.”

It made her even more confident knowing Opal was behind her, unable to help the Avatar.  _ Who’s powerless now? _

Kuvira got back in her fighting stance, eager for more. This is what got her blood pumping. This was what she was always good at. And she finally had an opponent worthy enough for her full strength as a metalbender.

Korra sent a fire punch right at Kuvira’s head, who dodged and countered the attack. Her body moved fluidly as she bent the ground at Korra’s feet, turning her around and putting her off balance. Korra counters and tries bending a chunk of earth back at Kuvira, but is met with a metal plate around her ankle. Kuvira throws her like a rag doll midair and to the ground a few yards away. She can hear her soldiers cheering after her.

“You have to go into the Avatar State!  _ Do it _ !” Suyin commands from her platinum prison.

Kuvira is already lunging towards Korra, when she sees her eyes glow white and is propelled back by a gust of wind. The blast knocks the breath out of her and she groans, skidding across the earth and trying to regain her footing. Korra who’s now in the Avatar state is much quicker now and leaps towards Kuvira, landing right in front of her before sending another gust to push her back even further.

Kuvira is thrown back across the ground, her body groaning in pain from the sudden force. She feels her hair come out from its neat bun. It takes her a moment to make out her blurry vision, but when it clears, she looks up and sees Korra risen from the ground in an air spout. A giant boulder above her is about to crush her and Kuvira braces for the impact. Everything is moving  _ too fast and the boulder is too big even for her to counter. _

_ This was it. This was going to be her end _

Suddenly, Korra fell out of the Avatar state, the boulder falling hopelessly next to her as Kuvira got on her feet. Korra had just tried to kill her under Suyin’s command. There was no turning back from that.  _ It was now or never. _

“I knew you were weak.” Kuvira shoots out two more metal bands and suspends Korra in the air by her wrists as she is getting ready for another attack. She smiles wickedly and sends Korra straight to the ground and trapping all but her head in a mound of earth. Kuvira stalks up to her, still trying to regain her breath as she releases six metal cuffs from her uniform. She bends them each to have a razor’s edge. This was it. This will show everyone that she should be taken seriously. That it wasn’t the monarchy or some stupid prince who saved the Earth Kingdom. It was all her. And she was going to make an example of Korra to begin the new era of her rule of the Earth Empire.  _ I will prove to them that I will not be pushed around. _

As she gets ready to end it, a squall of air sends her flying back towards her army. She grunts as she lands harshly on her back and two of her soldiers help her to her feet. Her eyes land on the airbenders and she scowls.

“You broke our agreement! Attack!”

\---

Hours passed, but Hiro didn’t even feel like she slept an hour. When she woke up the sun was up and shining through the window of the guest room.  _ Dawn. It was way past dawn now. _

She flung herself out of bed, realizing that Baatar never came to get her. Which only meant that Su and the twins never returned. Her heart was racing as she sprinted down the empty hallways, trying to find someone. Zaofu was unusually quiet this morning, which only made her nausea grow.

Hiro burst through the main doors and saw Ikki and Meelo flying on to Pepper, the flying bison. Baatar Sr and Huan were also there, opening the dome for them to fly out of.

“Wait! Let me go with you!” Hiro shouted. Everyone was surprised. She had only been asleep for a few hours and no one was planning on waking her for a while.

“Uh no can do m’am. We’re going over enemy lines,” Meelo huffed. Ikki had the reins in her hands and was ready to take off. The motion drove Hiro to a panic.

“Please, I can help!” Hiro tried to push her way towards them, but Baatar held her back. 

“You can’t leave Hiro, it’s too dangerous,” Baatar Sr said worriedly. “You need to stay here in Zaofu with us, you can’t risk getting captured. We can still save Zaofu.”

“No! We can’t.” His eyes widened at Hiro’s confession. Zaofu was a lost cause. They were going to be sitting here waiting to be taken by Kuvira. There was nothing left  _ here _ for Hiro to do. She wet her lips and looked him dead in the eye. “Listen, I think...I think I can talk to her.”

“What?”

“Call me crazy, but I think I can get through to Kuvira.”   
“What do you mean?” Ikki inquired, her attention piquing at Hiro’s confession.    
“I don’t know exactly. But yesterday, she said something to me. I can save everyone if I can just sit down and talk to her.” She left out the part about Kuvira’s fixation on Hiro joining the Empire. She knew she could use herself as leverage if it came down to it.

But there was also something else on her mind ever since her conversation with Korra last night. Kuvira was power hungry and letting the control get to her. However their interaction yesterday showed a bit of humanity from Kuvira and Hiro couldn’t put a finger on the anxious feeling she had until now.

_ There was hope. _ Suyin was wrong. There was something still redeemable in Kuvira. It was small and Hiro could barely make it out, but when she looked into Kuvira’s eyes yesterday, she swore she could see it.  _ Fear _ . And fear meant that Kuvira was holding something back: a weakness. If Hiro could find Kuvira’s weakness, then maybe,  _ maybe _ , she could save the Earth Kingdom. And possibly even save Kuvira from herself.

Ikki and Meelo exchanged concerned looks before Ikki turned to her.

“Hurry, hop on.” Hiro did as she was instructed and climbed on to Pepper. She looked down at Baatar and Huan with sadness in her eyes. She could see how grief stricken Baatar was. Huan was all that was left of their children. That look he gave her of utter defeat, made her solidify her decision. She may not have been able to save Zaofu, but she was going to save everyone. Even if that meant throwing herself in front of her dictator ex-fiance to do it.

\---

Chaos ensued. Opal and Jinora tried to keep a steady tornado to push the army back. They were able to throw back the front lines and keep them from advancing. Kuvira struggles against the wind, but manages to gain her footing enough to shoot two metal plates out at Opal, successfully handcuffing her wrists together. Opal falls to the ground in surprise at her new restraints.

“Opal!” Jinora only has time to react before she’s also restrained by Kuvira’s metal bands. The army behind her is still struggling to get back in formation when Kuvira walks up to the three of them. Her hair is an utter mess now, but she couldn’t care less. She leers down at the airbenders with distaste.

“I have to say, you both are strong to keep my army back, but not strong enough,” she taunts.

“Dive Pepper, dive!” Kuvira turns her attention above to the flying bison coming down. On it she sees two airbenders and… “Hiro?”

It comes out in a whisper and she shakes her head, focusing on the three captured before her. She releases more sharp metal from her uniform, directing them on Jinora, Opal and Korra. Her attention is drawn to Korra, who seems to be coming from her earth prison.

“Any closer and I take them out, right now,” Kuvira threatened. Ikki gripped the reins tighter on Pepper, causing them to stop midair. Below them the army was almost all put together again, getting ready to storm Zaofu and the three prisoners. “Hold, we don’t want to aggravate the air nation,” she turns her attention to the people on the bison, “These two interfered during a peace treaty, therefore considered terrorists to the Earth Empire. They will be taken and punished accordingly.”

Hiro looked on in horror between Meelo and Ikki. They were two kids, and even though they knew how to kick ass, this was beyond them. She could see them struggling with what to do. On one hand if they tried saving Jinora, Opal and Korra, Kuvira could kill them in an instant. But they couldn’t just fly back from their mission without Korra and their sister. It was a choice that needed to be made and Hiro only had a second to think before reacting herself.

“Kuvira!”

\---

“Kuvira! Please stop this!” Hiro begged. Kuvira barely glanced at her, ready to turn around and leave the Avatar and airbenders for her soldiers to take care of. She needed to head into Zaofu herself if she wanted to claim a true victory. “If you let them go, I’ll go with you willingly!”

That made Kuvira hesitate. Hiro now had her full attention and Hiro noticed. The army around them were antsy, the tension in the air was bursting at the seams. Kuvira knew Hiro could only get a few words in before everything fell apart.

“Now why would I want that?” Kuvira teased. 

“You know I created the best security systems for Zaofu and for you back in Ba Sing Se. I know how the security systems work and how to make them better, better than Baatar or Varrick. I could take the Earth Empire to newer heights than you could’ve ever imagined.” The words spilled out of Hiro so fast she had to gasp at the end to catch her breath as she heaved. All four airbenders looked on at her in shock and Korra had just regained consciousness at Hiro’s speech. She didn’t take her eyes off of Kuvira for a second though.

Kuvira was impressed. Sure she could easily take Hiro forcibly right now and take that sky bison and Airbenders with them for interfering with international affairs. But Kuvira also needed to think of the bigger picture. If she was going to continue ruling the Earth Empire, she had to show at least some compassion as a leader. Already people were saying she was too harsh and cruel of a ruler to the Earth citizens. She used her military strength as a weapon often to get what she wanted. It was easy to make people obey when they were put in tight positions.

But she already wasn’t popular with the United Republic. It didn’t let Kuvira go by that she had air benders in her clutches. It wouldn’t be good to have a second large enemy like the Air Nation, especially after seeing their strength with only two of them. No, Kuvira was going to be smart about this and as diplomatic as she could be.

“Hiro, no!” Suyin cried, but she was ignored. Hiro motioned for Ikki to land Pepper, who did so hesitantly. Kuvira didn’t react at first, but simply watched as Hiro climbed down from the bison and held both arms up in surrender.

“You’ve got a deal. The Avatar and airbenders are free to go.” Kuvira returns all her metal razors back to her uniform and unbends the earth from Korra who fell to the ground immediately. Jinora and Opal rushed to her side, trying to get her on Pepper as quickly as possible.

Hiro’s eyes widened.

“What about Suyin, Wing and Wei?” Her eyes traveled nervously to the trio in their platinum boxes. They had been stunned by her appearance into silence, unable to even think of words to react to what was happening. 

“It’d be foolish of me to let go the previous leader of Zaofu who has been trying to overthrow my empire, go. And her assault team who tried to attack me in the middle of the night while I was asleep. They stay, and that’s final.” Kuvira motioned for her soldiers to advance on to Hiro. Two of them flanked her as she walked towards Kuvira. “I have no issues with the Air Nation or the Avatar. She wanted to fight me, so we did, and the airbenders attacked me during a truce. I think I’m being more than fair here.”

“Cut the bullshit. You knew what you were doing.” Kuvira’s lip quirked upwards before turning back to the sky bison and the individuals on it, looking on in horror.

“You might want to get going,” she instructed. “Make sure to tell Master Tenzin and President Raiko, that this was a gift from me. Don’t take it for granted.” She gave an extra devious smile to Opal who could only glare down back at her as the bison took off into the air. She turned to her army still anxiously waiting for their next orders. Kuvira thrusts her arm in the air in victory a wide smile embellished on her lips.

“Zaofu is ours!” The army cheers alongside as the dust clears from the airbender’s tornado. She turns to Hiro who has been led to stand directly in front of her now. She’s still on her high as she looks at the other metalbender triumphantly. “Oh Hiro. It’s good to be home.”

\---

_ “I think Su should do something about this.” Kuvira had her head upside down and was drying her hair vigorously with a towel. _ _   
_ _ “What do you mean?” she asked groggily, sleepy from their bath. She lay cuddled on her side of the bed, waiting for Kuvira. _ _   
_ _ “The Earth Kingdom is in ruins. Master Tenzin and President Raiko are coming tomorrow and I’m assuming it’s to ask Suyin for help.” Hiro nodded, listening carefully. Kuvira had been keeping up with the news closely from around the Earth Kingdom. The only province that wasn’t thrown in chaos was Zaofu and technically they were a separate entity from the rest of the nation. It seemed like everyday they were getting more distress messages from neighboring villages and towns asking for food and resources. They tried their best, but could only do so much given the circumstances. Bandits had sprung up and were invading smaller towns and the kingdom seemed to have fallen overnight. It seemed like no matter how many messages or pleas they got, Suyin stayed neutral much to Kuvira’s annoyance. _

_ “Things are rough out there. We’re lucky we’re safe here, in Zaofu.” Kuvira snorted at Hiro’s quite ignorant response. She flipped her head back and let her hair cascaded down her back. It was still quite damp, but she couldn’t be bothered. It was always such a bitch to dry. Maybe Hiro was right...she did need a haircut. _ _   
_ _ “But does that bother you? We’re lucky but what about everyone else?” Kuvira threw the towel in a laundry bin before climbing into bed next to Hiro. She lay facing the other girl, who was looking at her curiously. _

_ “Why is this on your mind so much?” Hiro inquired. _

_ “I don’t know. Maybe I don’t like seeing people hurting when I know we could be doing something...that I could be helping them.” _

_ “It doesn’t always have to be about you darling,” Hiro sighed. She reached over and squeezed Kuvira’s shoulder. She was careful though, knowing it was still sore. Her thick eyebrows knit in confusion. _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ “I mean that you don’t need to always be at the front of the fight. You already do so much for us, for the Metal Clan. Isn’t that enough?” _ _   
_ _ “But there’s a whole country of people out there starving and dying!” Hiro was surprised when Kuvira raised her voice. “All Suyin and the Metal Clan do is protect their own.” Hiro caught the tone of bitterness in her voice. _

_ “Why are you getting mad at me for this?” she asked carefully. _ _   
_ _ “I’m not!” Kuvira tugged away, making Hiro’s hand drop between them. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling.  _ _   
_ _ “Well it seems like you are!” Hiro huffed. She leaned up on an elbow, trying to make Kuvira look at her, but her eyes were glued to the ceiling. She was trying to search it for the answers. There just had to be something more to life than just sitting in Zaofu. It seemed like this was something calling for her to do. _

_ “You should be upset. This isn’t about you or me or Zaofu. It’s...it’s about everyone.” The realization was clear in her voice as she struggled to pull her thoughts together. It had been weighing on her mind now, this feeling of dissatisfaction and guilt building inside her. Who was she to be living comfy when the rest of the world was suffering? “And from what it seems, the Avatar is out of commission for who knows how long.” _

_ Everyone knew that Avatar Korra needed time to recover after the final battle with the Red Lotus. Kuvira had been on the front lines for that fight. She saw the beating that Korra took from Zaheer and his team. Rumors are that she’s gone back home to the Southern Water Tribe to recover, probably with the help of Katara. Who knows when she’d be well enough to return to her Avatar duties? Or if she even realizes how the rest of the world is falling apart without her? Kuvira didn’t blame her, but without the Avatar or any real leadership, someone needed to step up. _

_ “So that’s what you think? You’re trying to be the Avatar and take on the responsibility of the world now?” Hiro asked, quirking an eyebrow. _

_ “Is that wrong? I don’t see you doing anything to help.” _

_ “Because it’s not my job. My life is here with you in Zaofu and the technology I work with everyday. Being with you is enough for me,” Hiro sighed. Clearly annoyed, she turned on her side with her back facing Kuvira. But her ears perked up to Hiro’s words and now she was the one sat up and staring at her partner’s back. _

_ “What does that mean?” The familiarity of the conversation shifted and Kuvira clenched her jaw, knowing what was coming next.  _ _   
_ _ “I’m not doing this again.” _

_ “No you already started, so say it,” she urged. _

_ Hiro exhaled, already regretting opening this can of problems once again. She sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. She stayed seated on the edge of the bed with her back to Kuvira. _

_ “You just can’t sit still Kuvira.” Hiro’s voice was laced with disappointment, which made Kuvira’s heart sink. The last thing she wanted was Hiro to be disappointed in her, her biggest advocate. “I love how passionate you are, about your people and your job, but it’s hard to keep up with. I’m not you. I don’t move as fast or make quick spur of the moment decisions. It’s not easy for me. Sometimes it just feels like our life isn’t enough for you that you have to make up for it by doing reckless things.” _

_ “Sorry it’s such a problem for you,” she bit back. She let the sadness creep into her voice and she could feel the anger bubbling down to her hands from her heart. “If I’m such a burden then why are you with me then?” _

_ Hiro turned to look at her, face as hard as stone. She was wide awake now and pissed. Their gentle loving bath from earlier was completely erased from both of their minds. _

_ “See! This is what I don’t want to do! You take something I say and take it to the extreme!” Hiro fell back on the bed and ran a hand over her face. _

_ “You’ve said enough.” Kuvira pushed the covers off of her and headed towards the door. _

_ “Where are you going?” _

_ She didn’t respond, she just left their bedroom. Maybe she’d go to the gym and hit something or find a sizable rock to launch in the courtyard. Wherever she decided to go, it was better than being insulted by her own fiance. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people interested in this story? give me thoughts and suggestions on what you want to see.  
> I want to try to update every 2 weeks, but i have a busy work schedule and had major writers block for this chapter. this chapter was almost 10k words alone. i thought about splitting it into two but then said fuck it lets just make it really long hehe  
> ive been sticking pretty with the canon, i think this chapter has the most canon events happen. i want to stick with kuvira and hiro's relationship more while weaving in canon snapshots, and move away from the canon.  
> idk anyways kudos and comment pls xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro's been taken by Kuvira and learn's whats in store for her. Kuvira's plans are coming together piece by piece.

“Now down here in this car are living quarters, you’ll be assigned to a pod today. You’ll be provided basic necessities as well as extra uniforms. There aren’t many of us on the maglev train, but we do use it as our main headquarters. Everything is coed here, I hope you don’t mind.”

Kuvira walked promptly down the hallway going from train car to traincar, pointing out various things to Hiro. She was impressed that such a large metal object could move throughout the Earth Kingdom at high speeds by only using magnets and metalbending to propel it. Upon learning that Baatar Jr. was the one that designed it, she wasn’t all that surprised. She recognized some of the features were emulated from Zaofu technology.

She couldn’t linger in her admiration though. She felt like it was her death march as she followed closely behind Kuvira. Things were being shown to her, but she could only half listen. Anxiety swam through her veins and her thoughts kept racing around. What did Kuvira want with her? For the past few days since the fall of Zaofu, Hiro had been kept in the dark. Literally and figuratively.

While Kuvira was spearheading the conquest of Zaofu, and the official reunification of the Earth Kingdom, Hiro was locked away. She thought maybe she would find Baatar Sr. or Huan, but to her dismay, she was put in a singular prison in Zaofu. She supposed it could be worse; they coud’ve sent her to one of the many camps. She shivered at the thought.

Her new Earth Empire uniform was tight and itchy in all the odd places. She tried multiple times to loosen the collar up, but it was no use. The boots they provided were clunky, but she could feel that they were made of a strong metal under her feet. The whole uniform was. Although not a skilled metal bender, even she could feel how much power emulated when she put it on. It made her feel powerful. She wondered what Kuvira’s uniform felt like then or if Baatar had invented this, too. 

“And finally here is your work station.”

Hiro raised a suspicious eyebrow. They were in the final train car of the maglev. It looked like a brand new train car attached to the older looking one they previously stepped out from. There were two levels so spectators could watch on to the lower level from the deck. Couches were strewn with tables on the upper level. Along the walls of the lower level were individual lab tables and the center had one large metal table. Hiro was curious at how empty it all looked. More specifically, untouched.

_ There’s no way they built all of this just for me. _

Kuvira noticed her silence and cleared her throat.

“This is a brand new train car, yes. We had to replace the old one after an...incident. Follow me, there’s something I want to show you.”

Hiro quietly made her way down to the lower level. On the wall underneath the stairs was a full size map of Republic City and the United Republic.

“I know you’ve worked closely with Asami Sato and Republic City on the latest infrastructure remodel,” Kuvira started. “I want you to copy down everything you can remember from that; the technology, any underground roads, hidden passageways. Keep in mind, these will primarily be used by Baatar, so no need to be worried about the reader having engineering experience. Any piece of information about weapons and means of defense will be especially useful.”

“Why?” Hiro finally broke her silence and swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked around the table. It’s the first word she spoke to Kuvira since she picked her up from the prison this morning. A stack of workbooks stood prim and proper, ready to be used on the center table. The map before her loomed eerily as Kuvira sood in front of it with her back turned to Hiro. There were four guards placed around the room, something she thought was excessive.   
“The United Republic is part of the original Earth Kingdom. Therefore another piece of the empire that I need to rebuild and take back for our people.” Hiro didn’t like how Kuvira used the word ‘our’. “To be very transparent with you, the Earth Empire is seeking to reunite the  _ full  _ original kingdom.”

Hiro scoffed and crossed her arms.

“Believe me, Republic City doesn’t need to be rebuilt or updated, I’ve already done that.” She knows that may have sounded smug, but it was the truth. “Plus, the United Republic hasn’t been part of the Earth Kingdom in decades. Avatar Aang created it as a neutral territory after the Hundred Year War.”   
“Avatar Aang failed to return what was lost during the Hundred Year War. That doesn’t change its historical significance to the Earth  _ Empire _ ,” Kuvira said. Her emphasis on the word ‘Empire’ lingered and Hiro could hear the warning in Kuvira’s words.    
Hiro paused, but took a cautionary step forward to stand next to Kuvira. There was a generous gap between them as Hiro studied the map up close. Her eyes darted around the map of the United Republic, slowly piecing the puzzle together in her mind.

“It’s oar supply is significant, you mean.” Kuvira let out a short laugh before letting her face fall into a cocky smirk. Everyone knew the United Republic had an abundance of natural oar supply, which was a valuable and high-priced commodity across all the nations.

“An added bonus to our cause.”

“This is crazy,” Hiro muttered.

Kuvira clenched her fists at her sides.

“Everyone leave us,” she commanded.

The guards cleared out of the train car and left promptly. Hiro kept her eyes trained on the map before her. She knew there was an oar integral mining plant just outside of Republic City. It was something her and Asami had to keep in mind when making renovations. If Kuvira had control over that one mine, she could power the Earth Empire for months from that singular facility alone. With control of all the mines across the United Republic, the Earth Empire would no doubt become the richest nation.

“I will not take any insubordination from anyone, especially in front of my soldiers and definitely not from you,” Kuvira scolded.

“You can’t be serious about this. You’d be setting off a meaningless war with an independent nation. You’d be hurting thousands of people,” Hiro countered, letting the weight of the situation set in.

“You’re not here to tell me what to do. You’re here to serve your country and take back what is rightfully ours.” She spoke carefully and with a clipped tongue. Her patience was running short, but Hiro didn’t care.  _ This is actually insane. _

“What, Zaofu wasn’t enough for you?”

Kuvira doesn’t respond, just gives a vocal exhale through her nose.

“You do not want to play this little game with me. I don’t need to remind you that I have Suyin.” The threat didn’t go past Hiro. She finally tore her eyes from the map and towards the floor. Kuvira knew she couldn’t argue against that. At the end, she knew she couldn’t risk anything happening to Suyin.

“Fine.” She turned around and sat down at the central table, opening up a workbook.

“Glad to hear.” Hiro heard Kuvira walk around the table and behind her. The looming presence made her freeze ever so slightly. “Oh and Hiro? If you try anything suspicious, remember my office is only a train car over. So don’t think you can try to pull anything.”

\---

_ Hiro rounded a corner of the Beifong estate. Nothing seemed to be going right this morning. She was already running late to her meeting with Suyin after spending all night trying to perfect her work for today’s presentation. In her flurry of trying to remember which direction was the meeting room, she didn’t notice the stack tipping a little too far to the right and spilling out of her gasp. _

_ Hiro cursed to herself and bent down, trying to regain some semblance of organization. She bent down to pick them up, not noticing the other person coming up to her. _

_ “Here, let me help you.” _ _   
_ _ Looking up, she was met with the most beautiful green eyes she’s ever seen. She blushes and retracts as the guard continues to collect the papers for her. With her help, she manages to somehow get her stack back in order. _

_ “There you go,” Kuvira says, as she hands over the neatly organized paperwork. Hiro notices how her fingers lingered ever so slightly during the exchange and had to swallow the anxious lump forming in her throat. _

_ Even that simple gesture can send warmth radiating through Hiro. _

_ Who could blame her though? It seemed that everyone around Zaofu knew that the Captain was very charming. In her few weeks of living here, she’s noticed how various other young women and men fawned over the young Captain. Hiro had been too shy up to this point to try to speak to her. Besides she was here to work, not chase after beautiful green eyes. _

_ “Thank you, Captain.” _

_ Kuvira’s smile twitched and she cleared her throat. _

_ “Please, call me Kuvira,” she answered smoothly. Spirits, the rich timbre and bass in her voice was intoxicating. “Are you on your way to Suyin?” _

_ Hiro nodded. _

_ “I can be clumsy, I’m sorry to have bothered you,” she apologized. _

_ “It’s quite alright. I don’t mind helping you anytime, Miss. Zhao,” Kuvira replied. Hiro was surprised she even knew her name. She was still fairly new to Zaofu and kept to herself most times. “I can walk you. I was just on my way to the meeting, myself.” _

_ “I would like that very much, Kuvira.” The name slipped off her tongue was foreign, but she liked the way it curved around her lips. Hiro found herself smiling silly at the feeling and tried to contain the joy that came with saying the name aloud. “And please, call me Hiro.” _

\---

Hiro itched at her collar with her left hand as her right scribbled down notes in the workbook. Sure she recently worked on the plans for Republic City, and she could probably recite all of the new plans by heart. Spirits, Asami and her basically designed the whole city down to the smallest intersection signage and lamppost placement.

But instead she took her easy time filling out the first set of notes. She spent a lot of time tapping the pages, writing things down only to scribble it out seconds later, and pretending to think for longer than she should’ve or using her fingers to count out numbers. The guards clearly weren’t the wiser about the show she was putting on for them, so they didn’t bother her. Meanwhile, Hiro was thinking of her plan.

These past few days had given her time to think about a plan to take Kuvira down. It was going to be a heavy feat, especially since Kuvira’s new endgame was taking the United Republic. She told Baatar Sr. that she could talk to her somehow, that she could get through to Kuvira. But now it seems hopeless and she was fighting against herself on what to do. All she’s really done is replay their interaction from Zaofu multiple times in her head.

_ “I didn’t forget” _

Those three words made an impact on Hiro, more than she’d like to admit. When she glanced up at Kuvira’s eyes, she thought she saw a shadow of the woman she once knew. Maybe it was Kuvira playing tricks on her, trying to gain her trust somehow. Hiro had tried to keep her guard up during their heated argument, but it was that moment that made her feel something she hadn’t in a long time. The sprinkle of warmth and longing landed in her like a ball of fire. It lit a need within her to know more. And then it was the next words that made her spiral more in her thoughts. 

_ “I never wanted to hurt you” _

Hiro didn’t want to think that Kuvira had cared. She always thought Kuvira had cast aside any feelings for her when she started seeing Baatar Jr. If she truly didn’t want to hurt her, then why do it? It was the question Hiro was so scared to answer, because she never got one. She stopped trying to answer that question long ago. It only triggered her to curl up in tears. Was she not enough? Was their relationship not enough? Was she not useful enough?

_ Stop. _

Her hand had stopped writing and was trembling over the page. Lost in her thoughts she almost forgot her surroundings and suddenly could feel the guards staring at her back. She blinked a few times before completely ripping the page of nonsense and crumpling it up. She started writing on the new page, willing those thoughts to withdraw from her mind. Kuvira managed to bring out the weakest part of Hiro and find the cracks in her heart to chip away at. It was dangerous, and she needed to move forward with caution. She couldn’t let her emotions get in the way again while trying to find Kuvira’s weakness.

As far as she knew, Kuvira’s weaknesses were minimal. Physically was not an option for Hiro; Kuvira could easily overpower her. Hiro could only utilize her own wit to combat someone as calculated and fierce as Kuvira. This would have to be like a game of Pai Sho: slow and steady moves to defeat one’s opponent. Which meant Hiro needed to play strategically for now, and to be brave. With each action she made from now on, it needed to be with purpose.

Hours passed as Hiro continued to mentally psyche herself up, while continuing to fill out a workbook. She was barely halfway done with one book, starting out with mostly descriptions of machinery rather than actual schematics of the framework of the city, when Kuvira returned. Hiro didn’t even realize the train had stopped and that she was starving. From the train window she could tell it was the afternoon now and they were out of the mountains. Probably far from Zaofu at this point, but still somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

Wordlessly, Kuvira walks up and motions for the workbook which Hiro hands her. Her hands are fatigued and she rubs her tired eyes, then she stretches her arms overhead. Kuvira’s eyes quickly darted across the first couple of pages before turning a beady green eye towards Hiro. 

“You don’t expect me to believe this is all you’ve done all morning?” she scoffed, giving her a once over glance. Hiro tensed. 

“You wanted information about the city, and I’m giving it to you,” Hiro responded.  _ If there was anytime to be brave, it’d be now. _ She looked up in Kuvira’s eyes, trying to subside the anxiety that’s creeping up in her to look away.

Kuvira turned to the guards and ordered them to give them privacy. When they were left alone, she placed the workbook back on the table in front of her. It was the only thing between them and Kuvira leaned down to put a gloved hand on the metal surface. Hiro didn’t let her eyes move from her and matched Kuvira’s blazing eyes.

“I’m not stupid. Giving me information that even a basic engineer student knows about machines that don’t pertain to system management? You’re playing a dangerous game with me right now.” Hiro’s jaw clenched. She hadn’t expected to be caught so fast.

“I thought Baatar Jr. might need some refresher on the basics.”

Kuvira slams her other fist on the desk, and Hiro resisted flinching. Her eyes were now an enraged shade of green and a scowl danced on her lips.

“I have no patience for your bullshit today,” she growled. Hiro wonders if it was because of her or if something happened earlier to piss her off. Her attitude definitely didn’t help it if that were the case.

Kuvira leaned down threateningly, closing the distance over the desk.

Hiro felt the metal on the shoulders of her uniform suddenly tighten around her neck and her eyes widened realizing Kuvira’s silent threat. The fear sparked in Hiro’s eyes just seemed to rouse Kuvira’s anger. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt her, but she felt the weight of the metal give pressure around her slender neck.

“Well this brings back old memories?” Hiro teased and chuckled lightly to herself at her own joke. Kuvira’s fist clenched and so did the metal, stopping the laughter. Her hands quickly reached up gripping the metal best she could. She tried bending against it, but was easily overpowered, helpless clutching it with both hands. Despite being choked, she could see a light flush creeping up Kuvira’s neck and knew she at least caught the Great Uniter off guard.

“I could easily kill you right now and you want to make jokes?” Kuvira spoke with such confidence that Hiro almost believed her. Almost.

Hiro shrugged as best as she could, the constriction around her throat making it hard to move or speak. Kuvira held on for another second, studying her face carefully, before dropping her hand and releasing her.

Hiro gasped out as she regained airflow. She had still been trying to bend the metal against Kuvira, but with no resistance they flew back and clanged to the ground. Her hand reached up and touched the tender skin around her neck, blooming red with bruises. Kuvira said nothing, simply watching as Hiro took time to catch her breath.

“Well you clearly need me and it seems like it’s something only I can accomplish. Baatar doesn’t know anything about Republic City and neither do the rest of your soldiers since they’re from rural villages,” Hiro explains and coughs. She rubs her neck for some relief as she continues. “Killing me isn’t a risk you’re willing to take right now if you want a clean victory for your empire.”

Kuvira’s eyebrow quirked in irritation. She pulls away and stands straight.

“No, but Suyin is still my prisoner. Need I remind you that I won’t be afraid to hurt her if you disobey me?” Hiro bit the inside of her cheek. Of course. The one thing Hiro can’t control or have any leverage over. “So what’s it going to be?”

Hiro stares down at her work and glances back up at Kuvira one more time before turning to the map of Republic City. She takes a marker and starts drawing lines across it.

“I guess something useful would be the underground passageways running all throughout Republic City. They’re part of an old sewage system. We created a new one, but the old one is still in place and out of use,” Hiro mutters and clears her throat. If her neck didn’t have a rash before, it certainly was irritated now. “My honest apologies, I haven’t exactly done this kind of work in a while. I mostly do Sato Mobiles nowadays.”

There’s a brief pause and the only sound in the room is coming from Hiro’s scribbling.

“ _ You _ worked on Sato Mobiles?” Kuvira questioned, clearly doubting Hiro’s statement.

“Surprised?”

“You didn’t even have a license three years ago.”

Hiro smiled slightly at seeing Kuvira’s surprised reaction.

“And I still don’t have one. Just because I don’t know how to drive one doesn’t mean I can’t draft designs of it,” she said. “Getting to learn from the CEO herself, made it a lot easier to master.” Kuvira is quiet for a moment, letting the statement settle in the air.

“I’m assuming you and Asami were close.”

“You could say that.” The answer was innocent enough. But Hiro couldn’t help the creeping blush heating on her face and she let the lingering smile show on her lips as she thought about the young engineer. It was also a sad smile considering how she left things. Asami was a great friend, and Hiro loved being around someone who thrived off knowledge and technology as much as she does. Despite how close they had gotten, Hiro had kept a lot hidden from her, afraid of being judged or looked down on. Still, it wasn’t right for her to have snapped at Asami for trying to help mend her relationship with Suyin. She promised herself that the next time she sees Asami, Hiro would finally come clean about her past, no matter how much it hurts. It was only the right thing to do for everything Asami has done for her.

Hiro drew more lines and indication markers, completely engrossed in her work now. She hadn’t even noticed when Kuvira left without another word commenting on her relationship with Asami. The guards came treading back in and with the Great Uniter gone, Hiro let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

To her left was the metal plates that had been previously wrapped around her neck.

It wasn’t the best way that could’ve gone, but hey she was still alive and that’s all she could really ask for at this point. This was definitely going to be harder than she thought.

\---

What Kuvira claimed was a room was more like a closet. It was a tight rectangle box with a pull down bed from the wall, only wide enough to fit one person. Directly next to it were hooks she assumed for clothes and a dresser. The thin blanket and soft pillow didn’t look very cozy. For such a high tech train, their means of living was certainly lackluster.

Hiro sat down and rubbed her neck, trying to relieve the crick in it. Her hand grazed the rash and she winced, remembering Kuvira’s threat from earlier. Her gaze turned towards the small square window near the ceiling of her room. What was she doing? After running for so many years, she was right back to the root of her problems. To help the Earth Empire went against her basic morals. She heard about the reeducation camps and Kuvira’s cruelty towards towns after she conquered them. It was wicked and cruel to do to people already suffering. Hiro can’t help her thoughts linger on Kuvira. The Kuvira she used to know stood for balance and equality. She fought for what was right and would protect people. Doing this just didn’t seem like her.

Hiro closes her eyes. Of course this was Kuvira. This is the name she made for herself now: The Great Uniter with her maglev train of oppression. It was both a symbol of hope and destruction; a beginning and an end. And Hiro doesn’t know at what end she was at. This could all be for nothing and she could just be helping the Earth Empire finish its mission once and for all. She was directly helping the impending war on the United Republic. Maybe it was too late and Kuvira was too far gone. Zaofu fell. Their once shared home had succumbed under her rule and she had Suyin prisoner. Maybe...it was really too late.

The shouting outside her door alerted her from her melancholy thoughts. Hiro hesitated before peeking it open and pressing her ear to the small opening she made.

“You need to trust me, I’m not having this discussion again.”

“Can’t you see she’s tricking us, she’s nothing, but trouble!”

“Will you stop shouting! I told you I’ve handled it.”

“You really think she’s going to give us anything substantial? How do you know it isn’t all a trap?”

Hiro’s hand slipped across the handle and the door slammed shut, nearly taking her ear off with it. She cursed to herself. Even after all these years, she was still quite clumsy. The door abruptly slid back open, not to her own doing. She realized someone had metalbent it open and she cautiously stepped out into the small hallway.

Baatar Jr. and Kuvira stood a few feet away down the narrow hallway. Baatar had a scowl on his face and his hair was out of it’s usual cleaned slick back position. Kuvira had both her gloves off and the top buttons of her uniform undone and disheveled. It was either two scenarios: Hiro had either just cockblocked or gotten in the middle of an argument. She doesn’t know which would be worse. Hiro blinked twice and looked between the two of them.

“Hey Baatar…it’s been a while?” Hiro jokes. She was met with silence, neither of them amused by her sudden appearance. The awkward smile left her lips. “I was just going to the bathroom!”

Hiro mentally slapped herself when she realized she’d have to walk past them to go to the direction of the bathroom. She quickly shuffled past them and kept her eyes down. The tension in the hallway hung in the air as she closed the train car door behind her. 

She walked briskly through the train car and past two guards, into the also very small bathroom. She was going to hide out in here for a while and hope that whatever Kuvira and Baatar had been doing outside her room was finished by the time she got back.

She leaned her forehead against the cool bathroom door in exhaustion. By what she heard, they were definitely having a fight about someone. Maybe her? She didn’t want to assume, although it does flatter her.  _ This could be very useful _ . In the newspaper articles of Republic City, it seemed like Baatar and Kuvira were the perfect couple. They were always picturesque and ready to lead a nation together. It was something Hiro thought was impenetrable. However, if there was ever a crack in the armour, Hiro thinks she might’ve just found it. Another piece in her Pai Sho game.

After some time, Hiro exits the bathroom and the guards are still stationed. It's dark out now and most of the train inhabitants have retired in their closet rooms. It also meant Kuvira was probably also in her room. Hiro walks quietly past the guards, trying to keep her head low as they continue a conversation languidly. Either they don’t see her as a threat or don’t care about what they’re saying.

“Those twins are really getting on my nerves. Someone should show them respect.”

“Nah, that mom is what’s a pain for me.”

Hiro’s ears piqued and tried not to let her interest show. Walking past them, she tries to slow her pace as she moves into the other car.

“Oh well, they’re getting sent to the camps soon enough.”

Hiro let's the door shut behind her. Relief washed over her when she realized Baatar and Kuvira were gone and she immediately went to her room. Sliding the door firmly shut and locking it, she leaned her back against the metal door. Her heart was racing now at her newfound information. Suyin and the twins were here. On the maglev train. Even though Kuvira gave her word, Hiro had to see them herself. And if what those guards were saying was true, she was running out of time.

\---

Kuvira was not having a good day.

She partly blames it on the rooms on the train and how uncomfy they were. Granted she had a slightly larger living space than most people, but it still wasn’t comfortable. She often woke up with a stiff back and aching neck. It was something she had never truly gotten used to despite having to live on the maglev train for quite some time now.

She also blames it on her fight the night before with Baatar. She hated when he let his feelings cloud his judgement. Didn’t he understand that Hiro was useful? And if she wasn’t then Kuvira would send her to one of the prisons, as simple as that. But for now they needed any information they could about Republic City. It was all for their cause, she tells herself. And that’s what she tells herself when she goes to see Hiro in the small gap she has in her schedule.

“Here to check in again? Doesn’t the Great Uniter have better things to do?”

“What is your progress?” Kuvira asked, ignoring Hiro’s comment. Today was not the day to be challenged. Hiro noticed too and obediently slid her now half filled workbook. The Republic City map was now completely drawn over and Kuvira had a hard time understanding what half of the different colored words and symbols meant. She skimmed over the workbook. “It’s a good start, I’m impressed with your progress.” Hiro smiled and leaned back, balancing herself on the back two legs of her chair. “Is there anything you need that I could get for you? Did you eat yet?”

“No, but I’ve been on a roll all day I hadn’t noticed,” Hiro shrugged, casually. Kuvira noticed the metal plates on her uniform were completely gone. “I probably need another map of Republic City though and maybe also the United Republic. There’s more I could write and give visual context for. I know Baatar was always a visual learner.”

Kuvra narrowed her eyes, studying the map ever so closely. Then she turned her gaze to Hiro.

“You seem to be in a good mood?” Hiro stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

“Well the food here is better than I would’ve thought. No fire noodles or seaweed wraps, but better than military rations,” she complimented.

“I was speaking about your adjustment to the Earth Empire. I was expecting more of a fight from you.”

“Why? You want me to beat you up?” Of course this was a joke. Hiro could barely bend metal straight let alone fight. “And to answer your question,  _ oh Great Uniter _ , maybe I’ve just accepted my fate. I mean what’s the point of fighting what’s inevitable? You have Zaofu and the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Republic City isn’t going to go down without a fight, but what more damage could you do?”

A smirk grew on Kuvira’s face and memories from this morning’s meeting came to mind. The one thing that had gone right today was coming along just as planned. 

“Oh you have no idea.”

Hiro’s eyebrows furrowed together and she tsked, observing Kuvira’s behavior.

“Eerily creepy and very mysterious,” Hiro deduced. “Nice to know you’re just as vague as ever.”

“Let’s just say, soon the world will know of the power I hold,” Kuvira taunted. “Your efforts are much appreciated, please let me walk you to get something to eat before continuing your work.”

Hiro gets up and follows Kuvira out and through the train cars. Kuvira had already eaten, but she could take the time out of her schedule to escort Hiro to the eating area set up outside. Hiro was limited to go places on her own and always had one guard to take her to the workstation and back to her room. They were camped out on the outskirts of the Foggy Swamp since last night. The small fleet of soldiers they brought with them were mostly holding down the maglev train. The main group was already deep in the Foggy Swamp, searching for more Spirit Vines. Baatar had headed out this morning with them, using his equipment to track the strongest spirit energy. Right after she drops Hiro off, she would be leaving with the next set of troops. Kuvira glances over at the woman before speaking up.

“I know this may be inappropriate to bring up, but I don’t like rumors spreading,” Kuvira said, stopping mid pace to turn and face her. “I want to apologize for arguing outside of your room last night.”

Hiro choked visibly on her breath, clearly surprised by the conversation topic. There weren’t that many soldiers around them so Kuvira didn’t have to worry about someone overhearing their conversation.

“I should apologize! I didn’t mean to hear any of that,” Hiro stuttered. “I also  _ really  _ didn’t mean to intrude on anything going on.”

Kuvira’s eyes widened as she realized Hiro’s insinuation.   
“It was nothing like that!” Kuvira defended. Looking at Hiro’s eyes, she saw them dancing with amusement and the slight smirk she was fighting off.  _ She was making jokes? _

“I don't need the details, and don’t worry my lips are sealed,” Hiro reassured. “There’s no one here for me to talk to anyway.” Kuvira smiled gently back at her.

“Thank you. I know it must have seemed strange, as how most people perceive our relationship,” Kuvira started. It was a hard time keeping their personal life away from the cameras or the troops. Kuvira made it a point to never speak openly about their relationship in interviews or meetings. It was something her soldiers knew better than to comment on. That is unless they wanted to be crushed by a boulder. “I assure you, it will not happen again.”

“Like I said, I don’t need to know the details.”

It was the way Hiro was firm with her words that kept Kuvira from pressing further and also made her realize Hiro’s visible uncomfort with the topic. She was seated at a table outside away from many of the other soldiers. Her eyes darted around the camp, looking anywhere but at Kuvira. She sighed, realizing she might’ve just made things worse than keeping her mouth shut.

“I’ll be leaving now, I’ll see you again tomorrow.” Hiro didn’t even look at her as she turned and walked back to the maglev. 

\---

That night Kuvira slugs back to her room, exhausted, but hopeful. Being the leader meant she needed to always be hopeful for an auspicious outcome. Although it was a very successful day for them, they were going to have to pull in as many forces as possible now to collect all the Spirit Vines. Plus the travel through the forest had been a tiring one, and they had only made it back to the maglev after nightfall. She was tired and smelled like grime, but maybe she’d have to pass on a shower tonight in exchange for at least _ some _ sleep.

She metal bends the top portion of her uniform off, leaving her in a black tank top and green pants. She lays back on her bed kicking her boots off. A gentle knock on her door made her sit up. Kuvira resists groaning as she calls out to the person. There were only a few people that dared bother her after she retired to her room.

Baatar slid the door open and gently closed it behind him.

“I want to talk,” he started. Baatar took a seat next to her and when she didn’t protest, he continued. “I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn’t have spoken out of turn.” He gently reached up and started to help her unpin her hair.

“You are forgiven.”   
“It’s just,” he spoke up. The worry in his eyebrow tells Kuvira that there’s more he wants to push against. Their relationship was a delicate push and pull. He was her second in command, but in turn that meant she was his superior. She’d be lying if she said their work dynamic didn’t also reflect their relationship. And right now he seemed to be weighing his options of which fight he wanted to pick. “I don’t trust her. I think this is a big mistake to have her coming with us.”

“Hiro knows more about Republic City than anyone else. She was vital in the rebuilding project. We need to be prepared for whatever Republic City has in store,” Kuvira answered. She runs a hand through her wavy hair, scratching her scalp. “Besides, she won’t try anything as long as we have Suyin.”

“I know, but that’s what makes her even more untrustworthy,” Baatar argued. He lay back on her bed and took his glasses off. He rubs a hand across his eyes. “I’m not questioning you, I’m just worried.”

“Are you sure this isn’t your personal feelings getting in the way?” she asks quietly. She didn’t want to bring it up before, but it seemed like now was the only time where they could have true privacy to speak openly. Kuvira’s not oblivious to the fact that their three shared past could become a problem. It was the reason why they fought last night. And clearly it seemed like this was past work and was bothering Baatar on a deeper level.

“No of course not. I love having your ex fiance only a couple doors down from me,” he groans sarcastically. Kuvira shoots him a glare before getting up to change into pajamas. 

“It’s not for nothing. Believe me, she hasn’t been easy to handle,” Kuvira muttered.

“Why do you even bother seeing her then? Just leave the guards to take care of her if she acts up,” Baatar said ominously. Kuvira frowned. Baatar was engrossed with cleaning his glasses to notice. “Or I could keep an eye on her? Check her work to make sure she isn’t plotting something.”

Kuvira thought about it. On one hand it would be the smart thing to have Baatar oversee Hiro. But given their history, they may get less done than if she left Hiro alone. He had a good point though, Kuvira couldn’t keep wasting time watching over Hiro. She had a whole empire to oversee and a plan to execute. Once Republic City and the entire United Republic surrendered to her, she will have completed reuniting the kingdom. Then it would be a period of building prosperity back to her people and she would need every waking minute to make sure she could have that. It only bothered Kuvira that she hadn’t thought about it herself.

“What about Zhu Li? I’d rather have you stay primarily working on the Colossal and the Spirit Canon. But if you could release Zhu Li to watch her, I would be satisfied with that.”   
That seemed to appease Baatar as he nodded sleepily on her bed. With how small the rooms are on the train, they had separate rooms. He seemed to already be dozing off though. Kuvira tucked herself in next to him, letting his heavy arm fall around her waist. Her back was facing him and she was sure that he was asleep, but she wasn’t tired anymore.

Her thoughts kept her from falling asleep. Hiro felt like a new kind of mystery to Kuvira. She wasn’t sure why she insisted on visiting Hiro herself when she knew she could’ve gotten someone else to do it. Although it seemed like Hiro was being complacent, something just didn’t sit right with her. She was just being too casual, when the Hiro she used to know would be fighting and refusing to work unless Suyin was freed. As Kuvira slowly let sleep overcome her, she didn’t let her mind wander away from the young woman who had somehow once again piqued her interest. 

\---

_ “Again? Twice in one week, I’m thinking you need to get a bag,” Kuvira jokes. It wasn’t something she did often. Most of the time she needed to be professional and save face as the Captain. But in this empty hallway with a pretty woman struggling with papers across the floor, even she could let her armour down. Hiro’s glasses were pushed up to her forehead, revealing more of her illuminating brown eyes. They had Kuvira completely captivated. _

_ She looks up and sees the green and metal clad Captain approaching her.  _

_ “I do have a bag. I just never remember to bring it,” Hiro points out. “Maybe I should start though. This is becoming embarrassing.” _

_ “Only a little. I find it quite adorable though,” Kuvira winks. “If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to distract the Captain from her duties.” _

_ “I promise that’s not it! I would never!” Hiro shouts, clutching her papers tighter to her chest. She was on her knees and holding on to the papers for dear life. The glimmering look in Kuvira’s eye was the only indication that made her realize that the Captain was teasing her. And the flush on her cheeks made Kuvira want to see Hiro blush a hundred different ways.  _

_ “Well I don’t know if Su would approve of me shirking my duties, but I certainly don’t mind helping a woman in need, especially one that seems clumsy.” _

_ “Sorry, Captain,” Hiro apologizes, looking down at her lap. _ _   
_ _ “I told you earlier this week to call me by my name.” _ _   
_ _ “Sorry! Again,” Hiro muttered. _

_ “You apologize a lot, is that a habit?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Well that’s something we’re going to have to break out of you.” Kuvira didn’t think Hiro could flush more. She licked her lips and realized that during their conversation they had moved closer together. Their shoulders were almost touching now and Kuvira had even a better view of Hiro’s brown eyes now. Realizing how this must’ve come across, she scoots back from her. “I’m sorry. This is very unprofessional of me.” _

_ “No! It’s not you. Can I speak frankly, Captain?” Kuvira nodded. “You make me quite nervous.” _

_ Kuvira's laugh echoed through the hallways. _

_ “That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” The twinkle in her eyes gave away that she almost found it a compliment. Of course someone of her rank came with a sense of responsibility, and even her closest friends said she let her “Captain” side incorporate it’s way into her personality.  _

_ “I don’t mean to offend. It’s true though. You probably have the most intimidating eyes I’ve ever seen.” _

_ “If we’re both being frank, you also make me nervous,” Kuvira admitted. Hiro’s eyes jerked up in surprise. _

_ “Me? Quiet amateur scientist who drops her papers in the hallways?” Hiro gawked. _

_ “You intrigue me, what can I say?” It was the truth. Unlike most newcomers to the Metal Clan, Hiro was dedicated only to working for Suyin and Zaofu. Hiro hadn’t tried to seek another form of metalbending or trying to find some kind of self improvement journey; she was here to work. There was a sense of loyalty that came from her, something that Kuvira held high respect for. As someone who has spent their whole life trying to find loyalty or a sense of purpose, Kuvira relished meeting someone with similar goals. It was what drew Kuvira to Hiro in the first place, trying to find more reasons than not to visit the security department.  _

_ “How can a simple girl like me intrigue you? I mean, you’re the Captain of the Metal Clan Guard for crying out loud,” Hiro boasts. “You’re the youngest person to have been promoted to be Captain  _ and _ you’re a dancer.” _

_ “Stalking me now?” Kuvira teased again. Kuvira’s instincts were right then when she thought she felt a figure watching her while at dance rehearsal the other day. Who knew it was the cute girl she had been thinking about? “It doesn’t seem fair that you know so much about me and I know so little about you. How about we change that? Are you free for dinner tonight?” _ _   
_ _ “What?” Hiro sputtered out. Kuvira was known to be very direct. It was honestly a blessing and a curse. Because right now she could either get a date with this beautiful woman she’s been yearning to learn more about or get rejected and have to face possible repercussions for inappropriate behavior. In addition, she’d have to stop trying to find excuses to see Hiro, and in her opinion that was the worst result.  _

_ “I apologize for being so forward.” Kuvira had a sheepish look on her face. It was difficult to face possible head on rejection from such attractive eyes staring at you. “I find that being direct and honest about my intentions takes away from any miscommunication. I would like to have dinner with you tonight, Miss. Zhao. As a date.” _

_ Hiro’s mouth is agape, taking in Kuvira’s words. Kuvira shifts uncomfortably by the silence that follows, and is ready to apologize and promise to leave Hiro alone- _

_ “Okay. It’s a date, Captain.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support for this fic! I literally haven't written in years so any feedback is helpful! I truly don't know where this fic is going, i'm just enjoying writing it in my free time xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Hiro take an unexpected trip to Omashu together. Hiro meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Work has got me a lot busier lately. I also didn't think this chapter would be this long. I promise I will try to update two more times before Christmas!  
> Also a side note, I'm taking this fic and going slightly off canon because why not

“We have been informed that there are dissenters in the western city of Omashu. They are requesting assistance to take down the rebels,” relays the scout. Kuvira is leaning on the table, flipping through the detailed report in front of her. Omashu had been one of the later acquired cities. She found them to be quite irritating to negotiate with and spent many months going back and forth with the old king about their treaty. It was easy to assume that rebel groups would pop up within it.

“We can send Commander Guan, he’s the closest in proximity and has the troops to take care of any dissenters,” Baatar suggests. “It’s about time we reel in Omashu, once and for all. Who better than our Southern Commander?”

Kuvira continues reading the report, letting the rest of her inner circle pipe up with suggestions and requests. Even though it does make sense for Commander Guan to go, due to the location of Omashu, it was hard keeping a stronghold of the mountainous city. They needed a consistent leader for the mountainous region in general. Especially since their plan to take Republic City was fast approaching, Kuvira needed to be at headquarters focusing on the Spirit Canon and Colossal. Her eyes scan across the table, eyeing her inner circle carefully.

She limited the amount of people allowed in her highest ranks. Various men and women of the sergeant and commanding rank sat around the circular table, all capable and willing to fight for their country. She needed someone unrelenting and dominant to maintain balance in the mountains. Most of all someone who she trusted, and the list was few and far between.

“Well, from previous reports, Commander Guan is already struggling to hold together the South East and coastal regions. Do you think it’d be wise for him to take on a new battle when he’s in the middle of one?” Kuvira turns her attention to a voice with sharpness that cuts through the room’s ardent dialogue. Sergeant Anjij was one of Kuvira’s oldest friends from Zaofu who joined her when she first began uniting the nation. She was a talented water bender, a rarity for the Metal Clan, but nonetheless accepted for her talent. She was an expert in combat and one of the front line soldiers during the first siege on Ba Sing Se. Her thick dark hair was held back in a high ponytail and eyes a dark sea foam color. She was known for being a serious no-nonsense woman by her colleagues, a quality Kuvira admired. “We cannot possibly let him leave the Southern coast unguarded.”

“I agree,” Kuvira speaks up finally. Any conversation left was shut down immediately. She turns her head slightly to face the woman. “Commander Guan is occupied with the coastal regions. We need to maintain order within the entire empire. Which is why it is important we have trusted leaders to ensure that the empire is united. Sergeant Anjij, how would you like to be the new Commander for the Southern Mountainous region?” It was an on the spot decision by Kuvira, but seeing Anjij’s cocky smirk only reassured her of her choice.

“It would be an honor, Kuvira.”

“It’s settled then. We will head to Omashu tomorrow afternoon,” Kuvira instructs, standing from her seat to regard the rest of the room. She turns to Baatar sitting directly to her left. “Send word to Commander Guan to send a small battalion to meet us there. We will be taking a few rations with us for Omashu. Bringing in supplies will be better for negotiations and to reassure the people that we are not their enemy. Baatar, I want you to keep working on the Spirit Canon. I expect you to have it done by the time I come back.”

“Yes, Kuvira.”

“With that, this meeting is adjourned.”

\---

_ “Oh thank Spirits!” Hiro threw her arms around Kuvira, not even getting a chance for the woman to take off her helmet. She inhaled the scent of metal and filth, taking in her lover for the first time in what felt like the longest week of her life. All week she’d been sitting near the control center, awaiting news on a mission from Suyin and the Metal Clan Guards to rescue the Air Nomads. This wasn’t something that happened often, but the few times Suyin took the special task force outside the domes was always a big mission. Especially ones that involve the Avatar. Kuvira usually went on these missions and even though Hiro should be used to it, she wasn’t. It didn’t make her feel any more reassured that they would be facing the Red Lotus again. She still gets shivers thinking about their attempt to kidnap Avatar Korra in Zaofu.  _

_ Kuvira smiled and stroked Hiro’s back, hands gripping on to the material of the shirt. She exhaled and made sure to squeeze Hiro a little tighter. The smell of clean laundry and lavender shampoo filled her senses and she could rest easy now, taking in the heavenly scent of her fiance.  _

_ “I’ve missed you too, darling,” Kuvira muttered with her face buried into Hiro’s hair. She could tell that Kuvira was exhausted. They had just stepped off the airship, most of the other guards visibly wounded. She spotted Anjij limping out of the ship with a fellow guard towards the infirmary. Hiro cupped Kuvira’s face and started to examine it for any noticeable damages. It made Kuvira chuckle at the silly face her fiance was making. “Are you broken? I don’t want to send this one back for a refund because of brain damage.” _

_ Kuvira swats Hiro’s hands away, but it only seems to make Hiro even more clingy, draping her arms comfortably around her neck. The reassurance she got back were calloused hands caressing circles on to her hips. _

_ “I’m fine, no brain damage,” she teased. Humor danced behind the irritation in her eyes. After hours of being stranded in the mountains, all Kuvira wanted was a bath and a long sleep with her lover. _

_ “What happened out there?” Hiro’s eyes glaze across the rest of the injured team. “Everyone looks shaken.” _

_ “The Red Lotus were difficult opponents, but the mission was a success: Avatar Korra and the Air Nomads are safe, and the Red Lotus has been apprehended,” Kuvira reported. _

_ “No bruises or new scars for you?” Hiro asked. She wanted to try to keep the air light between them, but her concern showed through brightly. It made Kuvira feel proud, in a way. It was the way Hiro was so openly worried about her that made her want to tuck woman away in her arms, away from all of the dangers in the world. When she was in the mountains with no real indication of when Suyin would return for them, Hiro didn’t leave her thoughts. There was no doubt in Kuvira’s mind that Suyin would come back, but the slight possibility of losing to the Red Lotus also came up. She vowed that she would make it out and return to Hiro just as she promised. Even when she saw the flying bison coming over the tops of the snow capped mountains, she still wasn’t satisfied until she saw the Zaofu domes come up from the horizon. It was only when she had Hiro back in her arms, did Kuvira feel that her mission had been complete.  _

_ “A couple of bruises, sore muscles,” she said offhandedly. “My shoulder in particular. I had to catch and heave a grown man from falling off the side of a cliff, but it’s nothing compared to the injuries everyone else sustained.” The thought of Kuvira carrying the weight of a man twice her size made Hiro blush and her jaw drop. Sometimes she forgot how strong Kuvira was and how intense those gentle green eyes could be. _

_ “You’re incredible, you know that?” Hiro wanted to laugh, but could only muster a smile. This week had been very difficult and upon seeing everyone else’s current roughed up state, she didn’t let her guard down when Kuvira said she wasn’t injured. She definitely will be looking into that shoulder later. _

_ Hiro held her face, this time gentler. Kuvira let a quiet moan escape her lips as she let her head be cradled. Hiro thought the tired pout on her lips and scrunch of skin between her eyebrows made Kuvira look unusually vulnerable. It must’ve taken a lot out of her for her to be sharing such a tender look with her in such a public area. It wasn’t easy for Kuvira to communicate her emotions, and Hiro never pushed her to do more than what she was comfortable with. At most, Hiro could get a short squeeze of her hand letting her know that she was okay or a hug that meant she just needed something to ground her. But it seemed that at the end of the day, her strong Captain was still a human who craved affection. And she was so honored to have the privilege to take care of such a powerful and beautiful woman. _

_ She left a careful kiss on her lips before pulling her to go home, promising to draw a hot bath and warm spicy curry for dinner.  _

\---

Hiro tapped the pencil on the table as she looked over her notes again. Zhu Li gently set the cup next to her. 

The two of them had been pretty silent this morning, going about an easy routine with an ease they’ve created. Hiro spreads out the notes on the table to be examined. Truly she was getting down to having nothing left to share. She had drawn up an updated map of the city. Due to the renovations, some streets were shut off and new buildings erected in previous vacant lots. Most of it was resource centers for impoverished citizens amongst other government buildings. There was a network of phone wires that had been cleaned up to maximize contact for the police force radio communications. A more linear pipeline system replaced old lines that appeared to not have been changed since their existence. It was all in actuality mostly maintenance stuff, and if any of it could be of use to the Empire, she had no idea what for.

“You ever thought about working in urban development Zhu Li?” Hiro asked offhandedly. She was seated at the table with her feet kicked up on the metal surface and leaning on the back two legs of her chair. Zhu Li set down the teapot and quietly examined the new documents handed to her.

“No ma'am.”

Zhu Li was a quiet woman. She limited most of what she said to short questions and nods. Hiro didn’t mind her, but she noticed with the addition of Zhu Li that Kuvira wasn’t coming around anymore. It definitely made things harder for her because how could she take down the Great Uniter if she can’t even see her. As much as Hiro wanted to ask Zhu Li, she kept the small woman at arms length. It was too soon to let down her guard and start asking her questions about Kuvira. She needed to feel out the situation before making her next move.

Hiro realized soon after Zhu Li’s appearance as her ‘assistant’, that the air changed around the maglev. The guards watching over her were more lax, probably because they realized the Great Uniter wouldn’t be paying them as frequent visits. Occasionally Zhu Li would leave and deliver the completed workbooks to an unknown receiver.

This was disadvantageous. She needed to get Kuvira’s attention. She was running out of time before they deemed her as unusable and sent her off to a reeducation camp. I mean, she used to know what would get Kuvira’s attention back at Zaofu. The thought was quickly erased from Hiro’s mind and she let out a small cough. Zhu Li glanced up briefly in suspicion.

Honestly, the thought did cross her mind to potentially  _ seduce _ the Great Uniter, but even she had to laugh at that idea. She hadn’t forgotten about the interaction she witnessed between Baatar and Kuvira the other night, but ever since then she hasn’t seen either of them.  _ This isn’t working. _ She needed to think of something else. Hiro gnawed on the inside of her cheek, looking at the map of Republic City in front of her.  _ I won’t run away again. But I can’t do this alone- _

“This is quite the setup you have here.” Hiro turned her head to see a familiar dark haired woman coming down the steps. “It’s been a long time, stranger.”

“Anjij? I didn’t realize you were here.” Before all of the nonsense with the Earth Empire and Kuvira taking control, Anjij had been one of the few people Kuvira considered a friend. It wasn’t atypical for Hiro to find them engaged in a thoughtful conversation while waiting at the transport station or grabbing a casual lunch on their break together. When Hiro was stationed in Ba Sing Se, Anjij was occupied on the front lines and Hiro only saw her in quick glimpses and at meetings. Now it was clear that Anjij was doing very well for herself. Even after years apart, Hiro still remembered the higher pitch and smooth melody in the way she spoke.

Anjij definitely broke enough hearts in her life and will definitely break more. There was an intimidating aura to this woman and it certainly attracted people. This harsh demeanor was accentuated greatly with her crisp Earth Empire uniform and sly smile.

“Well not for much longer. Kuvira and I are headed to Omashu tomorrow,” Anjij explained. She looked around at all of the scattered maps and diagrams. “Looks like the same old Hiro. Tell me, are you still a pro Pai Sho player?”   
Hiro smiled slightly. Although it was comforting having someone so friendly and familiar, she still felt out of place. Afterall, the armbands indicated on Anjij’s armband had moved up to be a Commander now.

“I’m a little rusty,” she admitted. Zhu Li was silently setting up an additional teacup, but Hiro couldn’t help but feel that the other set of ears was taking in this interaction carefully.

Honestly Zhu Li was very hard to read. When she first started coming a few days ago, Hiro was very cautious. They talked minimally, only when Hiro showed her what she had written down or drawn up. If Zhu Li asked a question or implored Hiro to explain further, it felt like a business transaction. She gave no indication of her personal opinions or thoughts about what Hiro was sharing to aide in Kuvira’s empire. As someone quite reserved herself, Hiro knew better than to underestimate her. “You said you were headed to Omashu?”

“Correct. Have to whip those mountaineers into shape, you know?” Anjij chuckled at her own light heartedness and Hiro tried to match it. “Your name came up in today’s meeting. I wanted to see for myself, Hiro Zhao, returned in the flesh.”

Hiro tried to keep the surprise from her face.

“Well, in case you don’t know, this isn’t a willing return.” Anjij raised an eyebrow.   
“From the looks of it, you’re anything but a prisoner right now.” Anjij glanced over at Zhu Li placing the delicate teacup on Hiro’s desk. “But, regardless of the reason, I’m glad I got to see you.”

Hiro’s face faltered. Hiro wanted to reciprocate Anjij’s honest admission, but she couldn’t let their current standings overcome that. In the end, Anjij was a Commander for her enemy that kept her prisoner. And the reality was also that they were no longer young women in Zaofu inviting one another over for dinner or sparring together. 

“You too, Anjij.”   
Anjij’s gaze shifted as she carefully took in Hiro’s tense expression. She lifted a hand to gently rest it on her shoulder, and Hiro had to resist wincing. She had been touch starved this past week, mainly keeping to herself and shying away from guards when they escort her to her room. She would be lying to herself if the little human contact didn’t comfort her. If Anjij noticed any of this, she didn’t show it.

“Let me know if you need anything. I’m your friend, Hiro, prisoner or not, and I mean that.”

Hiro wanted to believe her. She wanted to believe Anjij when she shot her a determined look of comfort. She wanted to trust Zhu Li as a possible ally to her mission. She wanted to believe that she had someone on this damned maglev to help her. But no matter what Anjij said, she had no one.

\---

Most nights Kuvira ate alone. She always opted to eat alone in her office so she can work simultaneously. It was efficient and productive on her part. Sometimes Baatar would join her, but with his dedication to the Spirit Canon, he would be in the lab all night. So when she heard a knock on the door she was surprised.

“Kuvira, mind some company?” Anjij asked through the door. Kuvira called for her to enter. Anjij walked in confidently and shut the door behind her. “I don’t mean to intrude, but there are a few more things I want to go over before we leave tomorrow.”

Kuvira nodded, putting down her current work and giving Anjij her full attention. The taller woman took a seat at the chair facing her desk. 

“The dissenters seem to come from civilians, mostly destroying incoming Earth Empire rations and supply lines,” Anjij reported. “We should be safe passing through on our own as no one will be expecting our arrival. We have suspicions as to the exact perpetrators, but if you ask me, I think the previous king and his council are calling the shots.”

“As far as we know, they’ve been complicit in their surrender of Omashu,” Kuvira answered back. “But you’re correct, they’ve given us the most resistance since their acquisition. We must approach this with discipline. No one is above my mercy. Not even a former king and his court.”

They continued like this, exchanging knowledge and strategies to finding the dissenters to crush their uprising. It was easy to get people to do what you want, it was harder to keep them in line once you had them. If anyone were capable enough to be her commander, Anjij had shown her worth.

As they wrapped up their conversation, Anjij shifted as if weighing her next statement.

“Before I leave, I wanted to mention...I saw Hiro today. She seems  _ off _ .”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing obvious! I know from today’s meeting she was regarded as a recaptured Earth Kingdom citizen seeking redemption, but don’t you think that’s a bit brash?” Anjij asked. She quickly followed up upon seeing Kuvira’s gaze harden. “With all due respect of course! I am not trying to question your course of action, but have you thought of a smoother way to transition her to the Empire?”

Kuvira eyed her commander carefully.

“Continue,” she demanded. She saw Anjij’s shoulders relax as she patiently waited.

“Well I was thinking, if you made her a corporal and gave her more leniency, she might be more willing to be of service to the Empire.”

Kuvira scoffed. “I didn’t take you to being so keen to Hiro before? What, an afternoon rekindling old memories made you soft?”

Anjij didn’t react.

“She doesn’t have to know that she’s still being closely watched,” Anjij calculated. A growing smirk danced on her lips. It was one Kuvira was familiar with. It brought her back to days in the Metal Clan. It mirrored the look of success and satisfaction every time Anjij would get the upper hand in sparring matches. Their subtle rivalry was what drove them to excel in their field. As time went, Kuvira turned out to be the stronger opponent, but she never forgot that when she saw that smirk appear, there was a deceptive move coming next. “The false comfort to do what she’s good at, will make her let down her guard. Meanwhile, we keep a close eye on her, make sure she doesn’t slip up. And when she inevitably does, we let her think she has the control-”

“When in reality, she’ll play right into our cards,” Kuvira finished. Her calculating gaze never wavered from Anjij. Her blue eyes were piercing with deceit and Kuvira could see how she was enjoying the idea of this. “What do you mean we?”

She shrugged.

“A first step could be bringing her with us to Omashu. Keep a close eye on her and away from the rest of the troops. The more you let her open up to you and see the work of the Earth Empire helping people, the more she’ll be inclined to help us,” Anjij said simply as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She leaned back comfortably in the chair across from Kuvira. “C’mon Ku, this is Hiro we’re talking about. She’s practically a genius with her technology and can learn any new skill like it’s nothing, but what she doesn’t have is a backbone or awareness.”

Kuvira clenched her fists on the table.

“Fine. You’ve made your points. She will be joining us on our mission to Omashu,” Kuvira concluded. Anjij nodded with the cocky smirk still on her face and got up to leave. “But Commander, I do need you to keep your guard up. Like you say, she’s a genius. We cannot let ourselves be underestimated by her.”

Kuvira didn’t like how her words came out like she was defending Hiro rather than warning Anjij.

“Of course, Kuvira.” The words were empty and it was clear Anjij didn’t see Hiro as a threat. She left Kuvira to eat her now cold meal.

“Commander,” Kuvira piped up, stopping Anjij as the door was halfway shut. “This was your idea. So if anything is to go wrong, I am holding you accountable.” Anjij studied Kuvira carefully once over before nodding once and leaving Kuvira with her thoughts.

The thought of manipulating Hiro into the guise of comfort had crossed Kuvira’s mind. And Anjij was right, Hiro isn’t aware enough of her surroundings to judge twice. But something in her gut told her it wasn’t a good idea to play this game. If she were to do this, Hiro would be moved up the ranks and would be working a lot closer with Kuvira, something she just told Baatar she would be doing the opposite of.

The more she thought about it though, she didn’t mind having Hiro around her. As annoying as she was, she was useful. And that’s what mattered. She was useful.

\---

“Have you been to Omashu before?” Anjij asked.

“Never,” Hiro answered. She stole a glance from the Pai Sho game in front of her to look out the window of the maglev. A thick fog coated the outside as they traveled to a higher altitude and through the mountain range. She was never a fan of heights, but what made her more uncomfortable was sitting at the meeting table with Anjij across from her and Kuvira to her left, examining documents. Kuvira had been studying them as soon as she stepped in the room, not even acknowledging Hiro’s presence or the fact that they were playing a Pai Sho game in what was supposed to be the meeting room. Anjij called her in for a friendly game and a debrief of their current mission.

“We’re providing extra aid to the people of Omashu. Due to their location, it’s hard to get supplies out there so we try to deliver big bouches at a time,” Anjij explained, moving another piece of the game. “We’ll be here for about a day or so, but I’ll be staying behind to make sure the rations are properly distributed.”

Hiro anxiously glanced over at Kuvira for any reaction or addition, but the woman seemed very engrossed in the designs she was looking at. If Hiro had a better angle she could see what had all of Kuvira’s attention. Quickly she drew her eyes back forward and Anjij was giving her a kind smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Hiro moved a piece in the game, not thinking much of it.

“And that's the game,” Anjij boasted. With her final piece moved, Anjij had successfully completed her Pai Sho board. Hiro folded her hands on her lap, accepting her defeat.

“I told you I was rusty,” she shyly admitted. “It’s been a while since I’ve played an actual game.”

“No one in the big city plays Pai Sho?” Anjij questioned.

“Not really, not like how we played in Zaofu. Most people played fast Pai Sho,” she explained. Asami was the only people she knew in Republic City who still played the traditional form of Pai Sho with slow methodical moves. It had been a while since Hiro played against someone new.

Anjij stole a glance at Kuvira before getting up.

“I’m going to check on the conductor and the other guards. We should be arriving within the next hour. Zhu Li, if you will come with me please, I’d love for you to make more of that jasmine tea,” Anjij flirted. Kuvira resisted rolling her eyes and a clipped warning. Zhu Li simply nodded and followed.  _ Anjij, a flirt as always _ , Hiro thought.

It left Hiro and Kuvira in an awkward train car alone with cold porridge and documents stacked on the table. Hiro started packing up the Pai Sho game, letting her thoughts take her away from this maglev. As this was only one of the few train cars taken for their mission, it was very quiet. This was the first time she’s seen Kuvira in almost a week. It was almost unnerving how stoic the woman was.

“Do you still play?” The question stuttered out hung in the air, but Hiro couldn’t back out now that the words were already spoken.

“Are you asking for a game?” Kuvira asked carefully. She glanced down at the neatly set up Pai Sho board in front of her. Hiro shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and took a big gulp of the scorching tea to calm her nerves. She was surprised when Kuvira set the papers down and moved to sit across from her in Anjij’s previous seat. Hiro noticed how she placed them face down so she wouldn’t be able to sneak a glance at what she was looking at. “I’ll go first.”

The first few moves were done in silence. Hiro tries to focus on the game and not how this game brought back nostalgia. They’ve played plenty of Pai Sho games in the past, and Hiro knew Kuvira's strategies. Even though it was just a game, something told her that she had to win this one. So she maneuvered her pieces with deft and purpose, different from how she played with Anjij.

“Why did you let Anjij win?” The question caught her off guard and Hiro hesitated while picking up her next piece.

“What do you mean?” She placed the tile down, realizing now that Kuvira was already going in for an attack strategy to win. 

“You had her cornered for most of the game. All of a sudden it was like you stopped playing,” Kuvira observed, moving her tile to another space. “So tell me, why would you let her have the upper hand? Most of all, why make her think she got it in the first place?”

Hiro wasn’t surprised by Kuvira’s observation. In fact she knew the whole time that even though the other woman was engrossed with paperwork, she was acutely aware of her surroundings. Nothing could get past Kuvira...which is exactly what Hiro wanted. Her lip quirked up in a half smile.

“Still being very attentive of me, I see. I’m flattered,” she taunted. Her eyes conveyed that she knew what kind of dangerous game she was playing alongside the Pai Sho game. She smoothly transitioned her next piece over by the one Kuvira just moved. “Anjij was always a challenging player. She moved her pieces seemingly sporadically without thought, when in reality she’s trying to out maneuver her opponent as quick as she can, that way she can finish her board. If you play against her the way she wants you to, she won’t even realize you’re the one winning. Pai Sho when played quickly can be fun and exciting and Anjij has found a way to mix the two.

But I’d argue that careful and thoughtful movements with purpose allows you to see your opponent clearly than going fast can. I could’ve slowed Anjij’s gameplay down and ended it sooner, but she’s the type of woman who likes the thrill of the game.

And once she’s won, she’ll utilize the same strategy until she realizes too late that she’s used up all of her cards and tricks… and you as her opponent have bested her at everything she can give.”

Hiro had been studying Kuvira’s body movements this whole time as the woman played with the piece in her hand, eyes drifting up to meet Hiro’s in what looked like surprise. Hiro bit the inside of her cheek as her face broke out in a smile and crossed her arms.

“I believe it is your move.”

While speaking, Kuvira didn’t even notice that Hiro had successfully cornered her, one move away from winning.

\---

Kuvira narrowed her eyes. Her keen ears perked up and she turned her head from the game abruptly to the windows. She squints, no longer paying attention to Hiro. Somewhere within the fog, a shadow moved. It was swift and if anyone else had seen it they would’ve waved it off as a mirage. But Kuvira knew better. She knew to trust her own instincts.

Without another thought, she gets up and grabs on to Hiro’s arm, pulling the other woman up with her. Some of the Pai Sho pieces jerked across the table, messing up their almost completed game.

“H-Hey!” Hiro stuttered, surprised at the sudden jerking movement.

Kuvira shoved Hiro to the floor with her falling on top. Soon after, the window that was previously next to them exploded in a flurry of shards and the train car lurched. Hiro gasped, her next words choked in shock. Kuvira felt the rest of the metal churn and jerk as the rest of the windows blew out in the left side of the car. It’s when she feels the train rocking to the side that she feels panic bubble up. But Kuvira wasn’t paying attention to that; not the way her body was being thrown around or the ringing she felt in her ears. 

Kuvira closes her eyes and lets her senses take over on the metal around her. That’s her default, she centers on what feels familiar and how she can regain control. Her awareness focused on the metal lining of the train, the plates of metal on the floor, the armor attached to her body. It felt like time slowed down as the train tipped over the edge. Hiro’s screams were only vaguely in the background of the ringing of metal hitting metal and the creaking of the maglev as it tipped over the mountainside, completely detaching from the tracks.

“Hold on.” She felt two arms wrap around her shoulders tightly and bury her face into Kuvira’s collarbone. The car tipped on its side and the rest of the windows shattered underneath them. By now the once pristine meeting room was trashed as furniture, documents, and weapons were tousled to the side of the train. Hiro grunted as they tipped alongside with it, their bodies crashing into a nearby table as the train began sliding off the mountain. Kuvira opened her eyes and inspected the shattered window now above them. The train began skidding down the mountain and slowly building momentum, tumbling further into unknown depths.

_ I have one shot. One move. Only one split second to get this right. _

Fluidly, her arm shot out and with it a thin metal cable attached to her belt. The end of it escaped into the white abyss of the train car empty window. It all depended on the angle, the speed and most of all, luck. Kuvira searched aimlessly for something sturdy to hold on to, but the panic was settling in her bones as they skid further and further down the mountain. Hiro clung to her crying helplessly. She clenched her teeth.  _ C’mon. There has to be something- _

_ There _

The green in her eyes sparked to life and the tug from her cable told her to hold on tight. With a flick of her wrist, she latched on to whatever support she found. And the next, she was hoisting both her and Hiro out of the train car and into the white chasm. They flew through, suspended in the air at a fast speed. 

Kuvira twisted her body, feeling the ache in her arms and back as she was trying to control her momentum while carrying both of them through the air. Hiro gasped and Kuvira felt her grip loosen slightly. Kuvira was quick and with her free arm, and held Hiro tight to her. In response, Hiro wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s waist, holding on as tight as she could.

She couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of her, but the dark mass of rock was a breath of relief. It came a lot faster than she intended and her body harshly crashed against the side as they bounced off.

“Do not let go,” she grunted, seeing the mountain coming up again as they swung back towards it. With another grunt and contortion, she managed to get one foot settled firmly on the mountain. All it took was for her to feel the familiar rock underneath her feet, for her to finally let go of the breath she was holding. Her chest heaved and she heard a large thud from far below. She couldn’t completely relax yet, because she still had Hiro clung tightly to her chest. With her bending and pure physics on her side, her metal cable was holding on to something far above them, keeping them from tumbling with the fallen train car. The sweat poured from her forehead. “Hiro, I’m going to pull us up.”

Hiro blinked a couple times, her small body still shaking. Kuvira feels the woman nod against her chest and clench her body even closer. With the reassurance that Hiro wasn’t going to fly off, Kuvira’s attention settled on the metal and slowly they began moving up. Hiro unconsciously gnawed on her bottom lip as they ascended, careful not to make too many movements to disturb their rise. Meanwhile Kuvira focused on keeping supporting both of their weights as they ascended through the misty mountain air.

It was a gangly looking tree growing out of a shallow cave that saved them. It wasn’t very wide and it sloped off to only hold enough room for both of them to lay down and catch their breaths. The cave was damp and cold, but all Kuvira could feel was the burning from her muscles ache. She moved on to her hands and knees, the adrenaline still pumping through her as her hair flew out in tangles against her face. Leaning down, she pressed her forehead against the damp ground, thankful to feel the comforting rock beneath her.

Kuvira cursed, letting herself settle and finally picking up to the frantic shouts coming through the radio attached to her hip. It was staticy and hard to hear, but she could just make out Commander Anjij’s shouts.

“Kuvira! Are you there!” She presses the button on the radio, trying to catch her voice. She sits up, letting her elbows fall on to her bent knees. Looking over at Hiro next to her, she sees the other woman has rolled on to her side with her back facing her. She didn’t seem to have any visual injuries, which was a relief. 

“Yes I’m here. Are you hurt? How are the others?” she asked.

“We’re all fine! What about you?” 

“I’m alright. Hiro and I are safe.”

“Thank Spirits you both survived!” Anjij sighs. “Where are you?”   
“In a cave on the side of the mountain. I can’t tell how far we traveled down.”   
“We’re coming right now! Hang tight!” With that the radio died on the other end. Kuvira gripped it tightly and resisted the urge to crush it or throw it off the ledge. It was her only contact with the rest of the world now. It was the only chance she had to escape this. She looked over at Hiro again, who seemed to finally quake her shaking body.

“Hiro, are you alright?”

“I think so.” The other woman sat up carefully, and despite definite bruises and scrapes, she was safe. The thick material of the Earth Empire uniforms definitely took on most of the impact. Her glasses are gone, and her weary brown eyes fixate on Kuvira. “Thank you.”   
Kuvira doesn’t respond, but lets out another sigh and leans back against the wall of the cave. Her eyes fall on the empty whiteness outside the cave.

“Don’t thank me. I should’ve taken more safety precautions,” she muttered bitterly to herself. It was a mistake to go into Omashu blind. At this point she knows it was the previous king of Omashu who attacked her. No one else had known that they were arriving. The thought of being crossed made her jaw clench. They would not be getting away with this blatant terrorist attack on her train.

“Kuvira? Are  _ you _ okay?” the voice cut through her negative thoughts. It was the genuine concern in Hiro’s voice that made Kuvira look up. She didn’t even realize that her hands had balled into fists and the small sliver of earth beneath them was shaking. Looking over, Hiro sat on her knees with a tentative gaze. She kept her hands firmly on her thighs, but she wrestled back and forth reaching out and holding Kuvira’s hand.

One side broke over and Kuvira felt the warmth of Hiro’s hand settle atop her clenched ones.

“I’m alright,” she let out a long shaky breath through her nose, slowly easing her nerves. The feeling of Hiro’s hand touching hers all at once put her at ease and made her nervous. “They are coming to rescue us now.”

Hiro shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, taking away the contact between them. It was quite cold and the harsh wind that occasionally passed made it worse. The adrenaline was wearing off now and Kuvira realized just how much of a dangerous predicament they were in. It was still the morning so there was plenty of light out, but if they weren’t found before sunset, they wouldn’t survive the night. Kuvira stood up abruptly, trying to peer up through the fog at anything. Even if she could launch herself up there, there was no way she could carry both of them all the way back up by herself. And there was to guarantee that there’d be another ledge stable enough to hold them. Right now she could only hope to be found.

\---

Hours passed. Even though dusk was still many hours away, their ledge had become freezing. This whole time they were silent and sitting apart with what little space they could find between them. Hiro tried to keep her shaking to a minimum, not wanting to set off the other woman in any way. Hiro’s mind had been racing. Ever since the attack, she couldn’t ease her mind. Did that happen often? Kuvira seemed to be fairly calm about it. It didn’t occur to her before how dangerous being a leader of an empire could be.

“You’re going to get sick.” Kuvira reached out and offered a hand, making Hiro flush. When she didn’t move, Kuvira rolled her eyes. “You either come here and we try to salvage body heat or we both lose a few toes.”

Hesitantly Hiro obliged and pressed her body next to Kuvira’s, making them shoulder to shoulder. She resisted the way her body wanted to sink into the other woman’s unusually warm body as they leaned against the cave wall together. Kuvira’s hair had been let out completely now, and she felt it tickle against her skin.

She felt a shaky breath brush across her neck and she shivered, but this time not from the cold. Kuvira instinctively tucked in closer, making Hiro tense up. If it wasn’t awkward before, it was now with Kuvira’s face practically buried in her neck. Despite the warmth admitted from her, Kuvira’s face was freezing against Hiro’s skin.

“Please,” the word whispered past her ear. “If we’re going to survive this, we’re going to need each other.”

She sounded so sure of herself that they were going to be okay. It was the confidence that made Hiro finally relax into Kuvira’s body and let herself rest. She felt Kuvira’s body slouch as the woman drifted off to sleep. It was clear that carrying them up the precarious mountain had taken a lot out of Kuvira, and Hiro had mixed feelings about the situation they were in now.

She took a risk and reached out to hold Kuvira’s hand in hers as she let the exhaustion take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me suggestions, comments and of course kudos
> 
> I wasn't completely sure about how I feel about this chapter in particular. I like where it's going but I'm very open to others input. i have a general framework about what i want but would love extra help xx


	7. Chapter 7

_ CRASH _

_ “Kuvira! Again? Are you kidding me?” _ _   
_ _ “It wasn’t me! I didn’t do it!”  _

_ Yes it looked bad that her little feet were next to the shards of pottery. She was the obvious suspect to blame, but that didn’t mean she was the one to break the vase of flowers. “Oh really? Then who knocked it over?” She shook her head frantically letting her braid whip around. _

_ “I promise, daddy it wasn’t me!” She clutched her toy doll to her chest. “I was playing with my doll, I didn’t touch it!” Her father rubbed an exhausted hand across his face, not bothering to look at her anymore. Her stomach filled with guilt. _

_ “Kuvira, we’ve talked about this. You’re an earthbender, which means you have to control yourself more than other people,” he exasperated. _

_ “I don’t know what that means!” she cried out, feeling the tears welling in her eyes. As far as she knows, she can control earth and move it sometimes. But she doesn’t know what being an earthbender means or how these things just happen sometimes without her control. Kuvira didn’t understand why things around their home were suddenly falling or getting thrown into other rooms. _

_ “What are going to do with her?” her mother asked her father, looking down at her with disappointment. She brought out a dustpan to start clearing away the shards, carefully from around Kuvira. _

_ “Mama, I’m sorry,” she muttered under her breath. She genuinely was, but there was still a hint of bitterness laced in her little voice. She was always getting blamed for things she didn’t do, or at least didn’t mean to. _

_ “We can’t keep doing this.” Her father’s solid voice brought her attention and she looked up at him in surprise. It was different than all the other times she messed up. “We aren’t benders, we can’t teach her to control this.” _

_ Her mother finished sweeping up the broken glass and looked up at Kuvira’s little face. She regarded the seven year old with tenderness, but also fear. Kuvira was a very powerful bender ever since she was an infant, and as she grew older, she knew that her daughter would only get stronger. If she was this strong of a bender without meaning to, who knows what she could do...or become. And it scared both of them to find out. _

\---

Kuvira jerked awake, her body sore and aching. Her neck slightly hurt from falling asleep in such an awkward position and she could feel a headache coming on. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cave, realizing she had slept through the morning and judging by the way the light was shining in, it was probably afternoon now. Their cave was actually quite bright, as sunlight reflected off of the rocks and she had to squint to adjust to the glaring light. 

She was sat up leaning against the craggily wall of the cave. Her back ached when she tried moving around and cracking the joints and bones. She realized the weight on her lap was Hiro’s head resting on it, her entire body jerking in her sleep as she fought off a nightmare.

Her heart began beating faster and she felt the flush come up her cheeks. Suddenly she didn’t know what to do with her hands. Before she woke up, her hands were tangled on top of Hiro’s messy hair, but that seemed too inappropriate now that she was awake. Was she allowed to touch her? Does she even want to?

For a moment, Kuvira slips away back to a time this sight was familiar to her. Hiro used to live in a small apartment in Zaofu. There were plentiful cold winter mornings cuddling on the couch together, Hiro’s tea is usually abandoned and left cold while Kuvira sipped on her coffee. Her other hand would slip down and pet her head tenderly as it rested on her lap. She’d let it travel down Hiro’s body, adjusting the blanket to cover her shoulders and rubbing soothing strokes across her back.

Kuvira’s breath hitches and her body tenses up. No. She wasn’t that person anymore who got to lounge around winter mornings. The weight of the world was literally on her shoulders now.

It was as if Hiro could feel her unease and she startled jostling more in her sleep. It was clear by the furrowed brow and scrunched scowl that she was having a nightmare. She was practically whimpering in her sleep and Kuvira grew anxious. Hiro’s body curled in a ball off of Kuvira’s lap.

Kuvira backed away, unsure of what to do. It was awful really. She was sure of everything she did, but with Hiro she didn’t know the first thing to do. Every decision she made seemed wrong or out of place. And it pissed her off to no end.

She clenched her jaw tightly before shaking the other girl awake, calling out her name. 

\---

“Hiro! Wake up! Hiro!”

It was Kuvira’s urgent calling that brought Hiro out of her nightmare. Her body was huddled in a small pile on the floor of their cave. Kuvira kneeled over her as she tried catching her breath, her hands pressed into the ground for some type of stability. Hiro squeezed her eyes shut tightly, feeling the cold sweat trickle down her neck. She was very aware of Kuvira’s eyes on her and she felt the shame well up inside her.

Kuvira’s voice got very quiet as she soothed her. “Breathe.”

Hiro shakily exhaled, the tears were free flowing and her body was stiff as a board. Kuvira’s face frowned with worry. Her hand warily lifted from her lap and she gently touched Hiro’s back, barely grazing the fabric of the uniform.

Carefully, she begins moving her hand in tentative patterns along Hiro’s back.

“Slower.”   
Kuvira’s face twitched, startled by Hiro’s voice and familiarity of it all. She stoned her face and nodded once even though Hiro couldn’t see her.

It was purely a move based on instinct as Kuvira silently traced circles along Hiro’s back. She was apprehensive, only letting the pads of her fingers gently graze across the fabric. But she thought she could feel every breath and shake withering through Hiro’s body.

Finally Hiro sat up, wiping her face from her leftover dried tears. When she looked up, Kuvira had quickly scooted farther back and was regarding her very seriously. She looked so diplomatic like that, with her back held upright and her chin tilted slightly forward to show off her cheekbones, and hands firmly on her lap. If they weren’t the only ones in the cave, Hiro might’ve thought it was someone else’s silky touch that was soothing her.

Kuvira was at a loss at what to do next. She knew how to comfort people, she’d done so plenty of times. When people were starving, give them rations; when people doubted her plans, show them her strength; when people were anxious, give them security; and when people were desperate? Give them hope. That’s how she won over so many of her military and Earth Empire citizens. She gave them a future away from anarchy and replaced it with a commitment to stay strong and prosperous. The Fire Nation people had their honor. The people of the Water Tribes are heavily spiritual. And the Earth Kingdom was unyielding through even the most desperate of times. Giving hope to the Earth citizens was comparable to precious jewels.

But when was the last time Kuvira opened herself up to comfort others? When was the last time she let the sturdy walls fall to empathize with another? She doesn’t know why she was feeling this way. The twinge of anxiety and unsteadiness built up like bile in her throat. Realizing that the faint feeling of doubt creeping up her throat was approaching, her walls hardened. Her eyes shut tightly and so did those weak feelings. Kuvira wasn’t weak. And she won’t let stupid feelings make her weak. 

She abruptly stood up and walked outside of the cave and on to the ledge, radio in hand, demanding an update on her team’s rescue mission.

For a while Hiro only focuses on getting her breathing to steady. The anxious feeling inside her won’t go away, but at least she can try to minimize it.

She finally looks over, seeing Kuvira pacing outside their cave and talking frantically to Anjij. She’s giving orders, her movements stiff and with purpose like a general. As much as she tried to fight it, Hiro needed Kuvira right now. It was like her body was instinctively drawn to the woman. Maybe it was the lingering anxiety and the need for some comfort, or the fact that she realized how cold the cave has become, but Hiro took a chance. Any apprehension about approaching Kuvira was gone, replaced with a search for security.

She made her move when Kuvira sat down on the edge cross legged. Her back was hunched over the radio as she gave last orders to Anjij before the line died. Hiro sat down a few feet away from her with her knees tucked under her chin.

“Anjij and the others are on their way. They should be here soon,” Kuvira reports. “When we are rescued, you will return to Zaofu. I’m sending you to work with Baatar on his latest invention. Commander Anjij and I are continuing our goals onward to Omashu.” Hiro squeezes her eyes briefly, pushing out the haunting tone in Kuvira’s voice. She doesn’t want to know what Kuvira had in mind for Omashu, she didn’t want to know what consequences the people would face. “We must move forward and deliver what rations survived the attack. There, I will ensure a smooth transition to Anjij’s command, following-”

“Please, Kuvira,” Hiro cut off. She knew it wasn’t wise to interrupt her and Kuvira was rambling on more for herself than for Hiro’s sake. The way Kuvira wore the cloak of a commander with ease was something that she was familiar with, but right now Hiro didn’t need a military leader rolling off reports and duties. Hiro needed a different kind of reassurance. “I just don’t want to talk about this.”

Kuvira pressed her lips together, albeit a little ticked off for being cut short. “We do not have to speak then.”

“I mean, we can talk...just please, not military stuff.” The statement clearly caught Kuvira off guard and she raised a curious eyebrow towards Hiro’s direction, finally turning to look at her. Hiro looked considerably smaller curled up on the edge of their cliff against the backdrop of thinning white fog. It was getting lighter out now, and they could see more of the mountains that surrounded them instead of the thick fog. What should’ve been eerily quiet, actually put Hiro at ease. It felt like they were the only two people in the world, the moment forever suspended in time. Maybe this would be the only time they’d ever be truly alone together, and oddly enough, Hiro liked that privacy it gave them.

“What do you want to talk about then?” Kuvira asked apprehensively. Hiro gnaws on her lip, eyes darting around Kuvira’s face, searching. It felt stupid to ask her something as trivial as ‘how’ve you been?’ or another banal topic. She could make a joke about the weather, but really probably isn’t the time for jokes or light heartedness. And Hiro knew she _ definitely _ didn’t want to discuss her recent nightmare. So instead she chose to ask about something that had subtly been poking the back of her mind.

“When did you cut your hair?”

Kuvira paused. It was ridiculous enough that Kuvira almost burst out laughing at how random Hiro’s question was. Hiro swore she saw a faint shadow of a smile grace her otherwise pursed lips.

“Not long after you left.”

“So I was right then?” Hiro retorted with a hint of amusement lacing her voice. Kuvira’s long hair had always been a favorite feature of the former guard. It’s not even that short now. Sometime after the fall from the train, Kuvira’s hair had come loose and had been in messy wisps resting on her shoulders ever since. It still lay well-past her collar-bones, but Hiro remembers how beautiful it looked cascading down her back.

Now Kuvira had to let a ghost shadow appear.

“I suppose. I didn’t have time to braid it anymore.” The maintenance for her hair was something Kuvira  _ quickly _ grew out of the older she got. 

“Between you and me, I still think the bob would look nice,” Hiro commented, her voice a lot softer than when she first woke up. Her head rested on her knees as she studied Kuvira’s hair more, imagining how the bob would look on Kuvira’s shoulders and how it’d frame her already angular face.

Unbeknownst to her, Kuvira was giving her a look between soft and uncomfortable. She wasn’t used to being studied like this, that is as not a political leader. Not even by her fans when she visits villages. The way Hiro was studying her, made her feel admired like a painting in a museum.

“Why did you cut your hair?” she burst out, trying to get the attention off of herself. Hiro’s eyes shifted to meet Kuvira’s briefly before they fell down to the ground, clearly having hit a nerve.

“Not long after I left.”

The air turned slightly tense and Kuvira drew in her eyebrows, curious at how the topic had made Hiro’s demeanor change entirely.

“It suits you.”

“Thank you,” Hiro let a sigh escape her lips and running a hand through her short locks. “Sorry, it’s just…. I got it cut after I saw my family.”

Kuvira hummed, letting the newfound information sink in , “I had a feeling you would return home.”

“I didn’t,  _ go, _ go home.” Hiro chuckled bitterly to herself before explaining further. “My grandmother didn’t even let me inside.”

“How come?” Kuvira gently pushed after a moment of silence. The topic of family was always tense for both of them.

“You remember when I sent them the letter about our engagement?” Kuvira nodded, anxiously listening to Hiro’s words. “Let’s just say, my grandmother wasn’t happy when she found out I was marrying a woman.”

“That’s why they stopped writing back?”   
Hiro nodded solemnly. She remembered the glare from her grandmother standing in the doorway of the small home. Her brother looked on with disdain from his place behind the old woman, shutting the door firmly on her. She wasn’t even allowed up the steps. She was shut out in the rain, forced to trudge through her old town and sleep in an alley that night. The chill blowing through the cliff reflected how cold and empty she felt that night. “It was either I leave you and go home, or I lose them. I picked you.”

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Especially looking at how everything turned out. Kuvira wasn’t worth all this trouble. She wasn’t something to lose family over. As someone who was abandoned by her own family, the thought of someone leaving theirs for her sake annoyed her. Hiro shrugged, looking outside their cave as the wind picked up again. She debated returning back to the cover under the cave, but right now the cold numbed her body and relaxed her nerves. 

“I can’t change what I chose, and I wouldn’t change it, now.”

“Why?” To Kuvira it seemed stupid for Hiro to decide to stay with her when this would eventually be their outcome, potentially dying on a cliff together.

“It was years ago, but I remember, I couldn’t picture my future without you in it. I would’ve given up anything to have been with you,” Hiro reminisced carefully.

Kuvira paused before asking again, “Why?”

“Because you were my person. And I cared so much about you,” Hiro sighed. She was looking at Kuvira’s eyes now, completely open and unabashed. “Maybe it was a naive dream, but at the time all I wanted was to get married to you and live in Zaofu for the rest of our lives. Looking back, I don’t know if marriage was something I truly understood then, but I know for sure how I felt about you.”

Kuvira closed her eyes and turned away from Hiro, making her sigh. She sounded so fucking stupid. Why was she being so vulnerable to Kuvira? She was too hopeful and naive. Clearly the only thing she’d done was make things awkward.

The radio crackled back to life and Anjij’s voice rang through the air, making both women jump. Kuvira scrambled to grab on to the radio, nearly knocking it out of her own hands.

“We think we’re getting close!” At that moment, they felt the mountain above them rumbling. Kuvira could clearly sense strong distinct movements coming from above them.

“We can feel you,” Kuvira responded urgently. It was only a matter of time now before they were rescued. Hiro let out a breath of relief. The sun was nearly completely gone and their cave had chilled exponentially. “Keep going down, you should be reaching us soon.”

“Confirmed!”

With that the line died once more, but the rumbling didn’t stop. It was clear Anjij was getting very close now, and freedom was within their grasp. Hiro fell on to her back, and sucked in breaths to calm the joy radiating in her chest.

“For what it’s worth,” Kuvira spoke up. Hiro turned her head to look at her. Kuvira was standing now, tall on the ledge with her back facing Hiro. She was preparing to greet her Commander and fellow soldiers when they arrived, gathering her hair in a somewhat presentable state. “I may have done some regrettable things in our relationship, but the way I felt about you was always true.”

Hiro let her eyes close one more time, feeling the heat growing in her chest responding to Kuvira’s unusually gentle words. It gave her a tingling feeling down to her numb toes, and at the same time make some of the anxiety return. In her mind, the Pai Sho game continued, but who was winning was becoming less clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to everyone! I wanted to get this chapter out after having weeks of writers block so please excuse any errors.  
> I'm also currently taking requests on my tumblr so please check that out, it's the same name as my AO3. Give me a follow, we simp over Kuvira and LOK women haha  
> Stay safe and make sure to kudos and comment!


End file.
